Mistakes
by vientoyhielo
Summary: MPREG. Errar es de humano. Cualquiera comete errores. Eso Rivaille lo tenía muy claro, y él sabía que en su vida ya había tomado malas decisiones. Lo que nunca pensó es que su error más grande sería enamorarse de Eren Jaeger. Eren x Rivaille / Levi. Lemon.
1. Prologo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Les presento mi nuevo fic :3 En serio necesitaba publicarlo, pues he estado posponiendolo por inseguridad pues creo que será el fic que tendrá mas dedicación. Pues verán yo amo el mpreg y he estado pensando en la trama desde hace meses asi que aqui está :D**

**Hace unos meses tuve la oportunidad de ver la ecografía en vivo (de hecho fue online) de mi primo que ya nació y fue de lo mas hermoso :') Lastima que Eren y Rivaille no vayan a gozar de eso porque pues mi fic no es AU ni nada (pero puede que después haga otro fic mpreg AU de ellos dos *-*)**

**En fin les dejo algunas advertencias y aclaraciones.**

**Si entraron aquí es porque van a leer un fic mpreg, es decir habrá un embarazo masculino.**

**Quiero intentar que el embarazo sea lo mas lógico posible, obviamente no estará apegado totalmente a la biología pues porque sería imposible, pero me esforzaré.**

**El fic estará basado en el anime mas que todo, por lo tanto cualquier cosa que pase en el manga no afectará a la trama del fic, espero. (SPOILER lo de Levi Ackerman me echó a perder una parte de mi fic ;v; por eso no lo tomaré en cuenta SPOILER). La verdad no sé si vaya a necesitar de las identidades de los otros titanes shifters pero bueno si lo llego a necesitar les avisaré por si hay alguien que no lea el manga. Aunque haré mención de una que otra cosa del Spin Off de Levi.**

**Por supuesto será un fic Eren x Rivaille, si estas aquí leyendo esto es porque ya lo sabes xD Haré mención o puede que hayan escenas mas adelante que sean de Erwin x Rivaille y Farlan x Rivaille (esta ultima pareja cada vez me gusta mas *-*)  
**

**Habrá lemon, lo vuelvo a decir por si a alguien no le gusta, no sé que tan explicita puedo llegar a ser pues porque de hecho hace poco que empecé a escribir lemon e.e sin embargo siempre me han gustado que tenga su toque romántico por lo que lo intento uvu**

**Bueno creo que eso sería todo. Ojala disfruten de la lectura c:**

**__********Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

La tranquilidad era lo que más adoraba. Un puesto como comandante no era algo que se tomaría precisamente a la ligera, no se trataba solamente de dirigir una estrategia o mantener la compostura en el peor de los casos por el bien de sus soldados para rápidamente idear una táctica y así salir lo mas ilesos posible. Su trabajo también se trataba precisamente de esto que hacía en este instante, el papeleo.

Revisar documentos, firmarlos, redactar cartas y testimonios para enviarlos a los altos mandos, muchas veces era un dolor de cabeza, sobre todo con la noticia de la habilidad de Eren Jaeger para transformarse en titán. Al ser todavía un enigma los altos mandos exigían más de estos reportes, mucho más detallados y a pesar de que él no esté directamente a cargo de la investigación, a diferencia de Hanji que llevaba el cargo, él siendo comandante de La Legion de Exploración y Reconocimiento tenía la responsabilidad de que el contenido de los reportes sea confiable. O sea, toda la credibilidad la tenía él, por lo que debía leer e informarse con cuidado sobre cada uno de los reportes.

Hasta ahora no se ha descubierto algo inquietante sobre la condición de Eren, lo poco que habían encontrado eran algunos datos que según Hanji aplicaba a los titanes en general, sean cambiantes o no, ese era uno de sus tantos análisis, por lo que no había mucho de qué preocuparse y no habían complicaciones.

La oficina se encontraba en total silencio. Solo se podía oír el sonido de la pluma rascando el papel cada vez que una nueva firma se producía. El rubio se encontraba tan ido en sus propias divagaciones, a la vez que leía y firmaba documentos, que se sorprendió un poco al oír el toqueteo de la puerta en anuncio de un visitante.

- Adelante - fue la respuesta del ojiazul sin levantar la vista de los papeles que firmaba.

- Erwin- se escuchó la voz del otro rubio después del sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse dando paso a dicha persona.

- Ah eres tu Mike - levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del más alto fijos en él. Esa mirada reflejaba severidad como si estuviese a punto de revelar un problema bastante serio - ¿Pasa algo?

- Vine a hablar algo muy serio. Y bastante delicado en realidad - dio un largo suspiro para escoger bien sus palabras- Vengo a dar un reporte, por así decirlo - rompió el contacto visual por un momento, era muy extraño ver a Mike así, hasta se veía… ¿pálido? Se veía un poco pálido - No sé… No sé como lo tomarás Erwin - finalizó con otro suspiro demostrando parte de su nerviosismo mientras que apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio del contrario.

- Te escucho - respondió el comandante dejando los papeles y pluma en el escritorio. Aun le parecía extraña la actitud de Mike, él de por si era serio, pero se podía apreciar un aura de inseguridad - Toma asiento - Dicho esto entrelazó sus manos y apoyó sus codos en escritorio dándole soporte a su barbilla que ahora descansaba en sus manos. Y ofreció su completa atención a Zakarius.

...

Sentía como los rayos de sol que entraban en la ventana daban fijamente a su rostro. Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza para luego frotarlos con una de sus manos mientras que bostezaba. Volteó su mirada a su lado derecho y sonrió al ver a su sargento a su lado que ahora dormía plácidamente. Se acercó un poco y escondió su rostro en su nuca aspirando su dulce y embriagante aroma. Su sonrisa se amplió al sentir como éste se estremecía un poco.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a contemplar su rostro ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan hermoso? Se maravillaba al ver sus rasgos finos. Sus pequeños labios que lo incitaban a besarlos. Sus largas pestañas. Su piel blanca como la porcelana. Pasó el dorso de su mano por el rostro sintiendo su suavidad. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y vio como Rivaille se movía un poco. Rozó sus dulces labios y aún dormido el de cabellos azabaches lo correspondió sin durar mucho, solo los apretó un poco contra los otros entre sueños.

Eren siguió acariciándolo pero esta vez fue a sus hombros palpando la suave piel oyendo un pequeño suspiro de parte del otro. Le pareció algo extraño, estaba una tanto receptivo ese día.

No. Ahora que lo pensaba, el sargento ha estado bastante sensible últimamente. Bueno, no es que llevaran mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Pero había percibido durante los últimos días que su superior se mostraba más apasionado. Lo había demostrado la noche anterior. Se sonrojó cuando varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente. De todas las veces de las que llevaban haciéndolo, anoche fue la mejor, sobretodo la segunda vez. Terminó enrojeciéndose un poco más, aun no se acostumbraba al giro que había dado su relación.

Su rostro ahora se encontraba entre el cuello y el hombro de Rivaille. Frotó un poco su mejilla en esa zona y sonrió, le había arrancado otro pequeño temblor. Presionó sus labios en esa porción de piel y fingió una mordida usando los mismos. Esta vez el pelinegro gimió.

Muy sonriente, Eren estiró el brazo para tomar el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Su mirada se volvió alarmada al ver cuán tarde era ¡¿Cómo es que Rivaille no lo ha echado de la cama aun?! A pesar de llevar poco tiempo juntos, sabía muy bien que el sargento se levanta temprano, y que si lo encontraba aun durmiendo en su cama lo despierta y prácticamente lo echa a patadas.

Alejó esos pensamientos y con prisa se levantó dispuesto a buscar sus prendas que se encontraban regadas en el suelo. Se puso lo esencial para salir más rápido de la habitación, su ropa interior y su pantalón, su camisa la llevaba en una mano y las botas prefirió ponérselas en el camino.

Caminaba de manera rápida y silenciosa para no ser descubierto ya con sus botas puestas. Se encontraba bastante cerca del sótano donde debió haber dormido anoche. Se estaba colocando la camisa mientras que volteaba a un lado con cautela. Estaba libre el pasillo. Abrió la puerta que lo llevaría a su habitación para adentrarse.

- ¡Eren!

- ¡Ah! - Se había sorprendido, no se esperaba eso. Suspiró aliviado al ver de quien se trataba - ¡Mikasa no me des esos sustos!

- Eren, ¿te pasó algo? Me tenías preocupada. Cuando fui a tu habitación no estabas ¿en dónde andabas? - La chica hablaba con un tono diferente al que le usaba con la mayoría de la gente. Se escuchaba llena de preocupación y había ansiedad en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

El castaño hizo una mueca. En serio su hermana adoptiva se preocupaba por pequeñeces. Igualmente la quiere y todo eso, pero tanta exageración y sobreprotección a veces le causaba fastidio.

- Mikasa, eso no importa mucho. Quería tomar aire fresco es todo ¿no sientes el día caluroso? - Su camisa aún abierta empezó a sacudirla como que si tratara de soplarse, más que todo en un intento de disimular y sonar mas creíble - Y si vamos al caso, cuando hace calor el sótano donde duermo no es que sea el mejor lugar.

Seguía abanicándose con su camisa aun abierta. Cosa de la que se arrepintió. La mirada de su hermana se posó en su pecho y abrió más sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó un poco alarmada al ver una marca justo debajo de la clavícula de su hermano.

- ¡Eh… Nada! No es nada - Exclamó cerrándose la camisa con prisa. Demonios, ya la había cagado.

- ¡¿Es una mordida?! - Cuestionó acercándose al de ojos esmeraldas.

- No, Mikasa…

- Si lo es ¡sé lo que vi! - Y era así, la marca era entre morada y rojiza, y estaba segura que vio la marca de algunos dientes.

- Es sólo un moretón - Dijo cerrando algunos botones de su camisa desviando la mirada.

Mierda. En serio había olvidado que Levi lo había mordido.

- No es así ¡Déjame ver! - Trató de abrir de nuevo la camisa del contrario pero este se apartó.

- Mikasa. Ya lo dije, es un moretón. Estaba caminando y como todavía estaba algo adormilado andaba torpe y me golpeé con la esquina de un estante por ahí - Mintió. Todo se lo dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - No tienes de que preocuparte.

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello en un intento de calmarse. Sus nervios ya los tenía de punta con la sola idea de ser descubierto. Debía ser más cuidadoso. Hasta ahora nadie, absolutamente NADIE sabía sobre su relación con Rivaille. Eso era un secreto que compartían ambos y que estaban dispuestos a ocultar durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Viniste por algo ¿no? - Preguntó ya más calmado mirando el rostro de la azabache.

- Si bueno, hoy es día de entrenamiento y pues vine a buscarte porque quizás podíamos empezar un poco más temprano - Respondió la asiática cruzando sus brazos - Armin nos está esperando afuera.

- Bien. Dame un momento, aunque sea quiero cambiarme. En unos minutos salgo entonces. Espérenme afuera - Abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras del sótano y con una mirada se despidió de su hermana adoptiva para bajar al sótano y así cambiarse la ropa.

...

Ahora su rostro es el que palideció un poco ¿había escuchado bien? No. Esto no podía ir en serio. Era totalmente imposible.

- ¿Ah? - Estaba tan incrédulo y estupefacto que solamente pudo salir ese sonido de su garganta. La verdad, había quedado extremadamente anonado por lo que Mike le acababa de decir.

Mike se levantó un momento para voltearse y deslizar su mano por sus rubias hebras hasta su nuca. Él mismo tampoco lo creía a la primera, pero estaba seguro que no eran cosas suyas.

- No estás jugando ni nada de eso ¿verdad? - El rubio más alto se volteó y nuevamente apoyó sus manos en el escritorio ajeno para encararlo.

- ¿Cómo podría jugar con algo como esto? Sí, yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero es así ¿Acaso parece una broma? - Cuestionó mostrando su rostro totalmente serio, decidido a que su superior lo tomara en serio.

- Pero Mike… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices es cierto? ¿Cien por ciento seguro?

- ¿Desconfías de mi olfato Erwin? - Preguntó tomando asiento nuevamente cruzando sus brazos.

- Nunca he dicho eso Mike. Siempre aciertas las cosas con tu increíble sentido del olfato. Me refiero a que ¿no pudo ser alguna otra chica que pasaba por allí cerca?

El ojimiel volvió a levantarse para dar unos pasos divagando en sus propios pensamientos mientras tenía toda la atención del comandante sobre él.

- Tiene que ser así. Estoy seguro, incluso comparé aromas y también lo pude olfatear desde muy cerca - Respondió decidido mostrando seguridad en sus palabras recuperando el contacto visual con su jefe.

- ¿Olfateaste a Rivaille desde cerca? ¿No lo notó? - Preguntó levantando una de sus gruesas cejas, pues le parecía extraño que su acompañante lo dijera como que si fuese lo más simple del mundo.

- Aunque no lo creas no fue muy complicado hacerlo - Pronunció mientras que recordaba el suceso que tuvo lugar hace unos 3 días.

_**Inicio de flashback, 3 días atrás.**_

Se encontraba saliendo de la oficina de Erwin después de haber entregado algunos documentos que tenía pendiente. Lo mismo de siempre, la pila de papeles que debía revisar y todo eso. Lo había terminado un poco antes de tiempo, por lo que ya podía tomarse un descanso.

Caminando por el pasillo visualizó una pequeña figura que se acercaba, Rivaille. Solamente le tomó algunos segundos en recordar, en ese mismo instante recordó el aroma que había olido en él la tarde anterior. Justo ahora se veía que el pequeño pelinegro estaba revisando las hojas, quizás revisaba que todo estuviese en su sitio. Esta era su oportunidad.

Acercándose más al de cabellos azabaches empezó a desviar su camino aprovechándose de la distracción que tenía. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca mientras que él contrario aun parecía estar repasando las líneas que había escrito. Ya cuando lo tenía en frente hizo que su antebrazo, que era lo que estaba más a la altura del otro, chocara sin querer con el hombro de Rivaille, provocando que éste soltase varios de los papeles o mejor dicho la gran mayoría, previamente organizados con cuidado, terminaran en el sucio suelo.

- ¡Tch! - Notó como el más bajo fruncía el ceño y soltaba un bajo gruñido.

- Oh, lo siento Rivaille… - Se hizo el distraído y se agachó junto con el otro para recoger el desastre.

- ¿No puedes fijarte por donde caminas Mike? - Exclamó recogiendo los documentos que estaban en el suelo.

Mike aprovechando la cercanía inspiro muy cerca de él, silenciosamente claro porque no quería ser descubierto. Terminó abriendo más sus ojos al captar perfectamente tal aroma. Definitivamente ese aroma es…

- Ten Rivaille y disculpa - Le entregó las hojas que había recogido del suelo, dispuesto a levantarse e irse a analizar un poco más la situación. Y pensar, ¿cómo iba a decírselo a Erwin?

_**Fin de flashback, oficina de Erwin.**_

- Ya veo… - Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla totalmente anonado de lo que oía. Cerró un momento sus ojos en un intento de concentración para organizar sus ideas - Quizas… - Hubo otra pausa y un suspiro de por medio, abrió sus ojos y miró a Mike - Quizás debamos contarle a Hanji. Porque aunque no tenga mucho que ver con lo que hace, puede que tenga alguna idea de que es lo que pudo haber pasado para… eso. A ella le fascina ese tipo de cosas excepcionales.

- Si… Puedo traerla de una vez si es lo que quieres.

- Sí, tráela. Le contaremos todo y veremos que dice después.

El rubio de mayor estatura asintió ante a esto y salió de la oficina del comandante para buscar a la científica. Erwin se levantó de su silla, pasó una mano por su cabello y caminó hacia la ventana para contemplar el panorama mientras que las palabras previamente pronunciadas en su conversación con Mike resonaban en su cabeza.

"Entonces ¿Qué sucede?"

"Se trata de Rivaille. Su aroma es diferente. Ha cambiado"

"Y, ¿eso es preocupante?"

"Si, pues. Tiene el mismo aroma que una mujer embarazada. Su cuerpo desprende ese olor a hormonas femeninas. Por lo que no sé qué pensar. Pero estoy seguro que es Rivaille el que tiene olor a embarazo"

...Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega :DD ojalá les haya gustado. Justo ahora algunos dirán "What? ¿Pero por qué Rivaille es el embarazado? ¿No debería ser Eren?" Pues la cosa es que creo que hay demasiado RiRen y demasiados fics de Eren embarazado. Y lo otro es que el RiRen no me gusta, de hecho lo odio, lo siento ;w; simplemente no lo digiero (?)**

**Ademas que aunque no lo crean, pienso que Rivaille sería una excelente madre w Hasta a veces me recuerda a mi mamá que tambien tiene una obseción por el orden y al llegar del trabajo puede que me diga "¿Estabas tan ocupada que ni pudiste barrer?" *notese el sarcasmo en su frase(?)* Pero igual la amo uvu (Como que si mi madre fuera a leer esto ._.)**

**Bueno ya xD Trataré de actualizar el viernes o el sábado, ya tengo como 700 palabras del primer cap, quizas no es mucho pero es algo :') **

**Ya saben, viernes o sábados serán para actualizar. Y perdonen por esas notas de autor tan largas ;w;**

**¿Me dejarán reviews? ;v; Cuidense *les manda corazones(?)***


	2. Primeras señales

**¡Hola! Lo lamento, se que lo prometí para el sabado pero aish no pude ;v; pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo y pues le puse lemon para no quedar en deuda c: **

**Gracias a las personas que me dieron favs, follows y reviews ^^**

**Sin mas nada que decir, disfruten la lectura :DD**

******__********Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Suave, eso era. Una suave brisa era lo que ahora acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos, insistiéndole que abriera sus orbes grises y observara. Terminó algo descolocado al abrir sus ojo y ver lo que le rodeaba. Esa no era su habitación obviamente. Al estar poniendo parte de su peso en sus manos para levantarse palpó la tersa manta donde estaba recostado y que lo separaba del verde césped.

Con algo de inexplicable pesadez se incorporó en un intento de identificar el lugar donde se encontraba ¿y qué? ¡nada! Aun no tenía la más mínima puta idea de dónde se encontraba parado. Era un bosque eso estaba claro, pues el panorama que contemplaba solamente se componía de altos arboles y pequeños arbustos decorados con diferentes flores alrededor del sitio donde estaba. Lo que le tenía más confundido en sí no era el sitio, sino el cómo había llegado hasta allá, pues él no era alguien que precisamente tenga un sueño tan pesado como para que lo hayan llevado cargado para dejarlo allí en el suelo. Todo esto era muy extraño.

De un momento a otro, se encontró a sí mismo caminando en busca de algo, alguna referencia de donde se encontraba, o como salir de allí y quien era el responsable de que se encontrara allí. No tuvo que caminar mucho, pues oyó unos pasos a su espalda sin siquiera tener la necesidad de adentrarse a los densos arbustos en busca de la salida hacia el pueblo. Detuvo sus pasos para encarar a quien sea que estuviese tras de su cuerpo y pedirle alguna respuesta ante sus interrogantes.

- Eres tú - Frunció un poco el entrecejo para luego alzar una de sus cejas - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Me trajiste? Responde mocoso - Terminó cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho mientras que interrogaba al castaño que tenía como amante.

Sin embargo el castaño de ojos esmeraldas no respondió, solamente se limitó a esbozar una sincera sonrisa y calida, dio unos pasos hacia al frente buscando mas cercanía entre ambos cuerpos. Cuando el más alto se encontraba frente al azabache lo estrechó entre sus brazos dejando sin habla a Rivaille. Pero sólo por unos mínimos segundos porque luego lo volvió a cuestionar tratando de sonar algo cortante.

- ¿Qué haces Eren? Te hice una pregunta - No correspondió el abrazo, puso una de sus manos en el pecho ajeno para evitarlo y así mirar cara a cara al quinceañero.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas fuesen tiñéndose de un suave rosa cuando el castaño besó su frente de imprevisto. Estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por su comportamiento tan empalagoso y por ignorar sus preguntas. Es decir, estaban en el medio de la nada ¿y este mocoso hormonal buscaba cariñitos nada más?

Pero, su intento de reclamarle fue prácticamente fallido. Eren de repente al darse cuenta de su pequeño momento de distracción lo volteó para así quedar abrazándolo por su espalda apegándose más a él.

- ¿Eso importa mucho Rivaille? - Le susurró cariñosamente al oído - ¿No es un bonito lugar como para nosotros? - Lo que pasó continuación le hizo abrir más sus ojos por tal impresión. El quinceañero había pasado su mano por el vientre del ojigris cariñosamente dándole una suave caricia. No le impactó tanto la acción, no, sino su reacción propia.

Paz.

No lo comprendió, pero a decir verdad cuando sintió la cálida mano en esa zona sintió una inexplicable paz recorrerle por completo. Antes no había sentido eso. Jamás. Y Eren cuando lo acariciaba así era más por un ámbito sexual, él no andaba sobando su vientre bajo así como así. Pero igualmente sintió paz y en parte un poco de ternura.

De repente Eren lo soltó con lentitud, como que si quisiera aun abrazarle pero tuviese que soltarle de manera obligatoria. Iba a cuestionar de nuevo, necesitaba respuestas y que el castaño no le respondiera lo irritaba. No obstante escuchó algo de repente. Eso eran… Unos ¿suaves balbuceos?

Fue casi automático, Sus pies se movieron solos prácticamente. Siguió el sonido de los tiernos balbuceos para hallar una pequeña canasta envuelta en tul. Los rayos del sol dejaban ver con más claridad la pequeña silueta a través de la tela. Sintió la rara sensación de que debía acercarse. Su cuerpo fue apoderado de la necesidad de ver a quien le pertenecía esa pequeña manito que se asomó un poco tratando de zafarse de la cobija en la que seguramente estaba envuelto.

Cuando estaba de rodillas frente a la canasta, al apartar el tul vio con atención al pequeño bebé cubierto en mantas. No podía ver el rostro. Quería verlo. No entendía porque exactamente, pero simplemente quería ver el rostro de ese pequeño y tomar sus tiernas manitos. Jamás le había pasado esto y por eso no entendía.

Nuevamente su cuerpo se movió por simple instinto. Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos. Iba a remover poco a poco la manta pero…

- Rivaille…

…

- Rivaille - Sentía que lo sacudían despertándole. Apretó un poco sus ojos antes de abrirlos para encontrar el rostro de Eren muy cerca al suyo.

- Tch ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se volteó para frotar sus ojos perezosamente, seguía muy cansado y al entreabrir sus ojos la luz del día lo encandiló un poco - Idiota no me despiertes tan temprano - Lo miró con reproche frunciendo el ceño luego de adaptarse mejor a la iluminación.

- Amm… Rivaille, como te lo explico… No es precisamente temprano…

- ¿Qué?

- Veras hoy es día de entrenamiento ¿recuerdas? - Le explicaba entrelazando sus propias manos.

- Por supuesto - Era obvio, esa rutina la tenía muy clara y se la sabía de memoria, tenía años en la legión, no era ningún estúpido recluta novato y descuidado ¿qué mierda sucedía? Ya se estaba empezando a irritar - Ve al grano Jaeger.

- …Bueno… Ya empezamos - Retrocedió nervioso cuando su oficial al mando se levantó con un rostro de pocos amigos envolviéndose en sabanas para tapar su desnudez.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! P-pero ¡¿Por qué?! - Se sobó un poco la espalda baja al sentir la punzada de dolor por sus actividades nocturnas, pero ni eso le distrajo de la situación actual ¿cómo se atrevían a organizar el entrenamiento más temprano sin siquiera avisarle?

Oh no. No se veía para nada amable…

- Rivaille… No sé si fue porque quedaste cansado, ya sabes lo de anoche… - Dijo esto ruborizándose un poco, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a eso de tener relaciones sexuales, así que hacer mención a eso lo abochornaba - Pero veras tú, te quedaste dormido - Vio que en el rostro del hombre frente a él hubo una expresión entre indignación y molestia.

Jaja, no eso no era así, el sargento Rivaille nunca, NUNCA, se quedaba dormido. Siempre dormía lo necesario y siempre era puntual. Esto debía ser una puta broma.

El pelinegro ladeó el rostro hacia la mesita de noche que tenía junto a él y miró el reloj. Abrió su boca al ver la hora y regresó su mirada a Eren muy molesto, él debía ser el culpable ¿Qué otra razón abría para quedarse dormido más que ese mocoso hormonal insaciable que lo deja exhausto?

- Tú… - Su voz se escuchó intimidante haciendo que él más alto volviese a dar otro paso hacia atrás - ¡Mocoso de mierda, esto es TÚ culpa!

- ¿M-mi culpa?

- Si. Tú y tus putas hormonas de titán adolescente ¡Bastardo insaciable! - Le refunfuñó exasperado.

- Pero… Uhmm, es decir… Tú te me insinuaste ¿no? - Replicó con un poco de molestia también ¿cómo iba a ser su culpa? - Yo no te violé o algo así… De hecho… empezaste tú práctic… - No siguió mas. No iba a replicar más, no con esa mirada. Cuando su pareja el sargento Rivaille tiene esa mirada gélida y asesina lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu vida es detenerte, antes de que trate de acabar con tu jodida existencia.

- Ugh mocoso - Gruñó y empezó a sobarse la sien. No sabía si es por estresarse temprano o qué, pero parecía que le iba a dar jaqueca - Vete, sólo sal de aquí, en un rato estoy allá ¡Vete pero ya! - Terminó gruñéndole.

- Bien, bien, tranquilo… Ya me voy - Dijo levantando sus brazos aceptando mostrándose derrotado y marchándose de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró dejó salir un bufido, se quitó la sabana de encima y se encaminó a su armario para buscar su ropa. Maldición no entendía cómo es que se sentía tan a la defensiva e irritable por pequeñeces ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Quizás haya exagerado un poco, es decir… Quedarse dormido no es algo del otro mundo, aunque es muy raro en él.

Optó por dejar el tema atrás, no había tiempo que perder.

Recogió sus ropas que la noche anterior terminaron en el suelo para ponerlas en el cesto de ropa sucia y después de buscar una toalla para entrar al baño privado que tenía en su habitación, tener su puesto le daba ese beneficio.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado y no levantarse temprano como de costumbre, muy en el fondo de hecho porque aún pensaba que parte de la culpa la tenía Eren, pues a él le gustaba mucho darse un baño en la tina pero en vista que tenía poco tiempo debía darse una ducha veloz aunque sea para sacarse los fluidos que le quedaban de la noche anterior. Ya después del entrenamiento se daría un baño mas dedicado.

Ya después de la rápida ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió al patio para integrarse al entrenamiento matutino.

…

- ¿Y? ¿si se quedó dormido? - Preguntó Mikasa con algo de fastidio continuando con el estiramiento de su cuerpo que había empezado hace un rato. Eren hace rato había empezado la rutina con ellos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su lindo novio no salía aun decidió ir a buscarlo a ver qué pasaba.

- Si. Eso fue muy extraño - Escuchó a su hermana chasquear la lengua. Mikasa se sentía celosa porque notaba que el maldito enano cada vez tenía más atención de su querido hermano.

- Ese enano gruñón - Pronunció con molestia - Su trabajo es cuidarte a ti ¿pero terminas tú cuidándolo a él? Por favor - El castaño puso los ojos en blanco y se pasó la mano por el cabello resoplando.

- Mikasa, como dije eso fue extraño. El sargento Rivaille no es de los que se quedan dormidos así como así, pero te recuerdo que él es una persona también, eso le pasaría a cualquiera - Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Siempre que Mikasa criticaba al pelinegro Eren terminaba defendiéndolo, siempre. Hasta cuando Mikasa criticaba la baja estatura del sargento lo terminaba defendiendo diciéndole que seguro fue por mala alimentación en su infancia o porque eso ya estaba en sus genes, etc. No importaba cuanto quisiera rebajarlo Mikasa, el castaño siempre acababa defendiéndolo.

- Ya, ya. No vayan a pelear por eso ¿si? - Les dijo Armin para detener la discusión que seguramente vendría después.

- Ah, allí viene. Camina raro el enano al parecer tuvo una noche bastante movida.

- ¿Qué? - Levantó una de sus cejas. Por un momento pensó que había sido descubierto, pero de ser así ya se lo hubiesen preguntado directamente a él.

- ¿No lo sabes? - Preguntó el pequeño rubio.

- ¿Qué debería saber? - Su amigo de la infancia se sonrojó un poco.

- Amm… Pues es que algunos dicen que… El sargento… pues… - Armin al estar explicando fue cada vez hablando más bajito mientras que su rojo se empezaba a teñir mas.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues que el sargento y el coman…

- Que el sargento duerme con el comandante - Dijo Mikasa con simpleza y sin importancia como que si la chica hablara de vegetales nada más y no de los mencionados.

Sólo al imaginar tal imagen, no mejor dicho, sólo escuchar eso hizo que apretara su mandíbula y cerrara sus manos en puños sintiendo la furia recorrerlo.

- ¡¿Y por qué carajos creen eso?!

- ¡Shh! ¡Baja la voz! - Le murmuró Armin, sin embargo se extrañó un poco por la reacción de su amigo de la infancia.

- ¿Cómo es que no sabias eso, Eren? - Mikasa dejó de hacer sus ejercicios de estiramiento para pararse frente al castaño y verlo de frente. Era muy raro que no supiese, muchos lo decían y de hecho era un chisme que se regó muy fácilmente en su generación, claro está que son todos los nuevos reclutas de la legión los que más lo hablaban, por lo que era casi imposible no enterarse.

- Nunca lo había oído - Se dio la vuelta para el mismo ir calentando de manera muy testarudad. La verdad si había oído a sus compañeros decir eso y simplemente se estaba haciendo el desentendido justo ahora. Cuando escuchaba a alguien como Ymir o Jean por ejemplo decir esas cosas el mismo se mordía la lengua para no decir nada, eran conversaciones a parte que simplemente llegaba a escuchar por la cercanía, pero ahora que alguien se lo decía directamente le hervía más la sangre porque Rivaille era suyo, no le pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. No sé de dónde sacan esa conclusión - Respondió con claro enojo.

- Por ejemplo a veces el sargento y el comandante se encierran en la oficina por horas - Agregó Mikasa con la misma seriedad de siempre cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- Es porque están trabajando - Detuvo su actividad para voltearse a ver a su hermana adoptiva frunciéndole el ceño - Están trabajando nada mas - Miró a cada uno de sus dos mejores amigos - Díganme, los dos - Hablaba con irritación y con una voz incluso más grave a causa de sus celos - ¿Qué es lo que les hace pensar que Ri… que el sargento se acuesta con el comandante Erwin?

- Ehh… Eren, ninguno de los dos regó el rumor. Sólo te repetimos lo que escuchamos y ya. Cálmate - Decía el rubio en un intento de calmar a su irritado amigo. El más alto lo miró, suspiró y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

- Ya dejemos el tema atrás ¿sí? - Tenía que calmarse, son rumores y ya, porque ese tema ya lo ha hablado con el mismo Rivaille, por lo tanto ya está más que claro que su pequeño novio no está con nadie más que con él.

A pesar de que siempre el pelinegro y él estaban de acuerdo que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto, en momentos como este le gustaría incluso besarlo frente a todos para que se enteren sobre a quién le pertenece Rivaille.

Sobre todo al comandante. Sabía que era un pensamiento muy infantil, pero por más que intentase por todos los medios evitarlo, terminaba celoso del comandante rubio, es decir llevaba mucho más tiempo conociéndolo y lo más seguro es que conozca más de su pasado y parte de sus sentimientos y eso le molestaba. Él mismo una vez quiso preguntarle al ojigris sobre su pasado pero decidió mejor no hacerlo, la personalidad de su amante es algo que le hacía creer que no tuvo un pasado fácil, y optó por quedarse callado, ya después podrían hablar de eso después.

Un poco más lejos de los tres adolescentes se encontraba el pelinegro totalmente callado empezando la rutina, ajeno a los comentarios de los ya mencionados, se encontraba muy absorto en sus pensamientos recordando el extraño sueño que tuvo ¿Qué significaba? Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño como ese, se sintió muy diferente, él no era alguien que se puede decir que adoraba a los bebés y que soñaba con bebés y esas cosas. No es que le desagraden sino que simplemente teniendo su vida como soldado de la legión nunca se planteó eso de tener hijos. Lo cierto es, que sintió una cercanía inexplicable con ese ser que no pudo ver.

Ah. Ya debe dejar de pensar pendejadas como esas. Él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento con una gran tarea que hacer, o sea que se debe concentrar en su trabajo y hasta que la humanidad no sea liberada de su jaula, no debería estar pensando en tener una familia y todo eso.

Además que está con Eren. Un hombre, y aunque quisiera tener una familia de ellos no saldría nada obviamente.

Gruñó. De nuevo pensando en estupideces. Dejó el tema atrás y comenzó con el ejercicio cardiovascular.

Ya al pasar un tiempo trotando como siempre pasó algo. No, en serio este no era él ¡¿cómo es que se está cansando tan rápido?! Esto no podía ser así. Es decir, tenía un dolor en el culo y en las caderas, SI, ya lo sabe. Pero no es la primera vez que hace eso y que empieza su día así ¿Por qué el tan repentino cansancio?

Pudo escuchar como otro individuo trotaba también acercándose a él, no volteó a ver, ya sabía quien era.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mal Eren? - Le respondió con molestia por la estúpida pregunta.

- Bueno… lo digo por lo de ayer…

- Estoy bien mocoso, no tienes de que preocuparte - Se maldijo a sí mismo. Ya jadeaba involuntariamente mostrando su cansancio, razón por la cual su voz se oyó un poco cansada, asfixiada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si mocoso, ya deja de preguntar - Apuró mas el paso para alejarse del contrario.

Había llegado la hora del desayuno después del duro entrenamiento. Rivaille se encontraba en la mesa del comedor con su desayuno frente a él, pero aun no había probado bocado de dicho plato. Se encontraba preguntándose por qué se cansaba tan rápido con el duro entrenamiento al que ya estaba acostumbrado, o sea lleva años haciéndolo y por supuesto que se cansa en algún momento, como cualquier persona, pero la cuestión es que fue muy rápido. Chasqueó la lengua tomando sus cubiertos y empezando a comer, aunque sea un poco, sin muchas ganas.

Desde otra mesa un poco más lejana, el pelinegro era observado atentamente por unos ojos esmeraldas. Lo miraban con preocupación, pues no solamente se veía cansado sino que el pelinegro se levantó de la mesa sin haber terminado con su plato. Pensó en la posibilidad de que su amante estuviese enfermo.

Después de ver como Rivaille se retiraba del comedor, se apresuró por terminar de desayunar para lavar sus propios platos y subir las escaleras en busca del pelinegro por el silencioso pasillo.

…

Una mujer de largos cabellos caobas atados en una cola alta, se encontraba apuntando datos y datos en sus cuadernos. Siempre hacía sus investigaciones con orgullo y dedicación, pues disfrutaba lo que hacía. Llevaba un buen tiempo en eso, por supuesto esto de los titanes le encantaba. Estaba muy concentrada en su labor pero igual pudo escuchar que tocaron la puerta.

- Moblit ¿Podrías abrir? - Le dijo sonriente a su fiel asistente con una sonrisa.

- Si señora - Obedientemente Moblit abrió la puerta.

Hanji se fijó en el rostro de la persona que entraba reconociéndolo de inmediato.

- ¡Mike! Es raro que vengas ¿Pasó algo? - Le saludó sonriente la mujer de los lentes.

- La verdad si pasó algo - Le respondió el más alto.

- ¿Y que podrá ser? Moblit el tomo IV por favor - Le solicitó al otro hombre, para luego ver de nuevo con atención a Mike - ¡Soy toda oídos!

- Bueno, tienes que venir conmigo, ahora. Nos reuniremos Erwin, tu y yo, en su oficina ¿Puedes?

- Umm… Sí, claro - Se levantó de su asiento cerrando algunos de sus libros para acompañar a Mike a la oficina del comandante.

…

En el pasillo se encontraba Eren parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille. Aun estaba algo preocupado por el pelinegro el día anterior tampoco se veía muy bien. Anoche lo vio un poco más delgado como que si tuviese mala alimentación. Necesitaba saber que ocurría. Tocó la puerta.

- Soy yo.

- Pasa mocoso.

Al entrar miró a Rivaille que se encontraba quitando las sabanas de su cama. Eren cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a él a paso lento.

- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

- Ya te dije ¿no? - Le levantó una ceja.

- No terminaste de comer…

- ¿Y qué? No me apetecía y ya - Ignoró al castaño después de responderle lo mas cortante posible.

- Me preocupas - Se quejó Eren para abrazarle por la espalda.

El pelinegro no supo por qué, pero su cuerpo involuntariamente tembló.

- B-bastardo ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero besarte.

- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Tienes que siempre estarme manoseando y besándome?

- ¿Por qué no puedo? - Buscó la mano del contrario para entrelazarla. Con su rostro lleno de picardía buscó la nuca del mayo y depositó un pequeño beso sacándole un jadeo al contrario. Siguió dándole besos en toda la zona y el más pequeño no parecía contrariado a eso.

Los labios de Eren parecía quemarle la piel, se estremecía y se mordía los labios para no gemir y no sabía cómo es que su cuerpo empezaba a arder tan rápido por los pequeños besos de su pareja.

- Humm… - Suspiró nuevamente antes de darse la vuelta y juntar sus labios con los del contrario en un beso que poco a poco se volvía mas deseoso y agresivo. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la del castaño demandante y siendo más apasionado.

Acercaba sus caderas a las contrarias con deseo en busca de algo de fricción. Sin quererlo se halló a sí mismo excitado y desesperado porque Eren se lo follara. Se frotaba contra el cuerpo del menor y después de separarse de sus labios por el oxígeno escaso, dejando un hilo de saliva como conexión, terminó apretando su boca contra la manzana de Adán del quinceañero.

- Rivaille, no - Sabía lo que quería su pareja, y la pregunta era ¿aguantaría hacerlo?

- ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿Es qué no quieres hacérmelo? - Su voz era algo grave por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Sólo que… - Acercó más el cuerpo contrario al suyo por instinto sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que sucedía - No sé si estás bien todavía. Anoche…

- Mocoso idiota - Le interrumpió volviendo a besarlo y atrayéndolo por el cuello de la camisa hacia la cama - ¿Me haces esto y no quieres hacerte responsable? Maldito bastardo - Volvió a besarle con la misma pasión de antes - Estoy bien. Ahora fóllame de una vez - Pronunció demandante.

Para complacer a su amante, removió la bufanda y empezó a devorar el delgado cuello que ya tenía unas marquitas rojas hechas la noche anterior.

La respiración del pelinegro se hacía más frenética y rozaba su erecto miembro, aun tapado por las ropas, contra la entrepierna del contrario, esto causó un gemido de parte de ambos.

La ropa empezaba a estorbarle. Necesitaba quitársela de encima por el sofocante calor que tenía pero el muy idiota se tardaba demasiado.

- Eren apúrate - Sonó como una orden por lo que fue removiendo prenda por prenda de ese hermoso y sensual cuerpo que yacía recostado en la amplia cama - N-no tenemos mucho tiempo ¡Ah! - Gimió al sentir una mordida en su clavícula - E-escucha mocoso - Tiró un poco de los cabellos del adolescente para que le prestara atención. Y lo hizo sin dejar de desnudarle claro - Tengo cosas que hacer... Ummgg… A-al igual que… Ahh… T-tú - Alzó sus caderas para que fuese más fácil retirar su pantalón y ropa interior - Así que se-ra ráp-pido.

El castaño asintió, pero su atención se fue de inmediato a los rosados pedacitos de carne que habían en el pálido pecho de su amante, que a su vista se veían apetitosos y clamaban por ser probados. A estas alturas ya estaba muy excitado también por la pasión del momento y su actuación se debía en gran parte por sus instintos.

Acercó su rostro al rosado pezón y lo lamió con hambre, cosa que provocó un estremecimiento en el mayor que ahogó un gemido de placer. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente sensible, y esa parte estaba al punto que él mismo se impresionaba.

Mientras el castaño atendía su pezón con la boca. Él fue desabotonando la camisa de Eren para luego tirarla lejos de donde estaban.

- ¡Ahh! - Gritó y tapó su boca con vergüenza al sentir la mordida en su pezón y el pellizco en el otro. Su pulso estaba totalmente alocado y sus músculos de su cuerpo se iban tensando - Te ¡Ummg! Te dije que fuese rápido.

Eren al oír eso le ofreció dos de sus dedos a Rivaille para que los humedeciera. El pelinegro abrió su boca para dejar que estos entraran y comenzara a succionarlos.

Estaba concentrado en su labor sintiendo las ricas corrientes de placer en su cuerpo por lo que hacía el castaño, pero su cuerpo se crispó entero al sentir los dedos del castaño en su miembro acariciándolo con una torturosa lentitud. Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas moviendo sus caderas como que si pidiera más.

No lo soportaría. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. No se reconocía a sí mismo en ese estado, presa total del placer. Apartó la mano que Eren tenía en su boca indicándole que continuara.

El castaño metió con brusquedad uno de sus dedos haciendo que el mayor se quejara de dolor. Su poca experiencia y su misma desesperación fue el causante de dicha acción.

Sintió más calor en su cuerpo cuando el dedo dentro de él empezó a friccionarse. Los muslos de sus piernas se tensaban por los espasmos causados por las oleadas de placer que llegaban.

Eren terminó liberando con desesperación su miembro que ya llevaba un buen rato duro causándole dolor. Rivaille al ver lo hinchado y húmedo que estaba, no pudo evitar querer tomarlo con su mano.

- Ahgg Rivaille… - Gruñó el adolescente totalmente excitado y empujó su otro dedo dentro del mayor empezando a tijeretear con ambos dedos.

Rivaille quería mas, se derretía por todo el placer que sentía pero quería más. Su cuerpo vibraba por el toque de aquellas manos, su piel perlada por el sudor se calentaba con el más mínimo roce. Dejó salir un grito erótico cuando sintió que el castaño rozó su próstata.

- Basta ya. Es s-suficiente…

Eren al ver esa imagen de Rivaille con sus ojos nublados de pura lujuria no soportó mas y retiró los dedos para sustituirlo por su propio miembro. Empujó su sensible glande húmedo de líquido seminal contra la apretada entrada dándose cuenta de que ese simple roce le sacó lágrimas de placer al hombre bajo su cuerpo. El pelinegro alzó la cadera para que el miembro entrara más en él. Por cada centímetro que recorría ese pene en su interior, mas temblaba y jadeaba. Cuando el pene del castaño tocó fondo se corrió sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿R-rivaille, tú…?

- Ca-cállate mocoso y sigue joder… ¡Ah! - Eren obedeció y volvió a masajear el miembro del mayor, dando se cuenta de cómo se endurecía de nueva cuenta.

Extrajo con lentitud su miembro hasta dejar solamente la punta de este en el apretado agujero, para después empujar con un poco de más fuerza. Repitió la misma acción una y otra vez escuchando los deliciosos jadeos de su pareja en su oído.

- M-más. Muévete más ¡Ah! - El mismo empezó a moverse sincronizándose con Eren para crear la fricción deseada - Ah. Ah ¡Ahh! - Volvió a tapar su boca con sus manos. No podían permitirse ser tan ruidosos en plena hora del día. Cualquier persona que pasara por el pasillo los descubriría. Era increíble que pudiese pensar algo concreto en ese momento.

El castaño se sentía de lo mas extasiado dentro de ese hombre. Nunca se cansaría de hacer esto definitivamente. Su interior era sublime y lo apretaba perfectamente sacándole gruñidos y gemidos roncos. Justo ahora sentía los enloquecedores apretones de Rivaille.

- Aghh Rivaille... Ghmm… Espera Rivaille ¡Ah! Me estas apretando de-masiado. Aprietas muy fuerte, si sigues yo voy… - No aguantó más y con un gruñido de placer se corrió dentro del pelinegro haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de par en par y tuviese unas enormes ganas de gemir más fuerte sintiendo el climax inundarlo de nuevo.

Ambos llegaron, si. Pero aun no era suficiente para el pelinegro que increíblemente se estaba endureciendo de nuevo a causa de algunos besos que Eren depositó en su cuello.

- N-no, aun no - Rivaille atrajo el cuerpo de Eren con sus piernas cuando el mismo hizo ademan de salir de su cuerpo. Aun se sentía muy excitado, quería seguir.

El cuerpo del adolescente empezó a calentarse nuevamente por los besos y mordidas que estaba recibiendo en sus hombros. Las caricias y los apretones de Rivaille no ayudaban mucho a su autocontrol y terminó cediendo de nuevo ante la pasión.

Empezó a embestir duramente tocando la próstata del mayor de manera directa.

- ¡Ah! A-ahí ¡Más fuerte! - Mas de esas gruesas lágrimas de placer fueron rodando por las mejillas rojizas del mayor. Tenía cada vez mas espasmos y mas sacudidas por el inmenso placer que sentía - Sigue. Sigue. Dame duro. Ah - El volumen de su voz fue haciéndose mayor también y terminó mordiendo su antebrazo para que no gritara de manera tan ruidosa. El menor nuevamente se dirigió a los duros botones rosados de su pecho para degustarlos con su lengua.

Se sentía muy cerca del final, ya todo acabaría, sus dientes se encajaron más en la piel de su antebrazo haciendo que sangrara. Sintió la urgencia de bombear su ignorado pene. Cuando uso su otra mano para masturbarse, no soportó mas y estalló de nuevo en su orgasmo apartando su brazo de manera que su voz saliera.

Eren se esforzó en no cerrar los ojos y pudo ver la erótica imagen de Rivaille en pleno orgasmo, ver su bello rostro con esa expresión de intenso disfrute, junto a como el ano de este lo aplastaba de manera placentera, le bastó para acabar de nuevo con un gruñido de placer.

Ambos jadeaban allí en la cama, Eren sobre Rivaille tratando de recuperarse al igual que el otro.

- Te amo - Le dio un casto beso al pelinegro para salir de él. Vio como al salir parte de su semilla salía de la entrada del mayor manchando las sabanas.

- Es mucho… - Veía Rivaille como todo el semen salía de su cuerpo con cara de asco. Ignoró eso y se recostó de nuevo aun muy jadeante.

El quinceañero se encontraba cerrando se el pantalón cuando sintió que Rivaille corría.

- ¡Maldi…! - El pelinegro se envolvió en sabanas y salió disparado al baño al sentir las nauseas.

- ¡Rivaille! - Exclamó con preocupación pero Rivaille le cerró la puerta en la cara - Rivaille déjame entrar - Le decía totalmente nervioso empujó un poco la puerta pero el pelinegro la forzó a cerrarse de nuevo - ¡Rivaile!

- ¡No! Esto es asq… - No continuó para de nuevo vomitar. Eren se aprovechó de esto para poder entrar y arrodillarse junto al cuerpo que se abrazaba al excusado. Le sobaba la espalda mientras que devolvía la poca comida que tenía en su estómago - Deja de mirarme. Esto es desagradable y asqueroso - Ya un poco menos agitado pudo hablar.

Eren lo ayudó a levantarse con sumo cuidado para que se lavara la boca. Lo ayudó a sentarse en el limpio suelo.

- Joder ¿por qué de nuevo?

- ¿De nuevo? ¡¿Ya habías vomitado?! - Mierda. La cagó - ¿Rivaille?

- Sí. Ayer también me pasó.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? - Le reclamó con reproche.

- No era necesario, en un rato se me pasaron las nauseas. Además ¿por qué debería decirte? Puedo cuidarme solo - A esto el castaño solo suspiró resignado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Pero me dio hambre.

- ¡Pero si acabas de vomitar! - Dijo señalando el sitio donde estuvo aferrado hace unos minutos.

- Lo sé idiota, pero igual tengo hambre. Ya puedes irte. Te dije que follaríamos rápido porque tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Bien. Si te sientes mal no te esfuerces - Le besó la frente con cariño haciendo que Rivaille se sonrojara y lo empujara lejos de él.

Cuando el más joven se fue se levantó de donde estaba y abrió la llave de la ducha, mientras que el agua se iba calentando cambió las sabanas de su cama por unas limpias. Se dio otra ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a sexo que seguramente tenía impregnado y salió de su habitación nuevamente vestido.

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Era extraño, simplemente le apeteció beber eso, aunque quizás era lo mejor, no quería vomitar nuevamente.

Cuando se encaminaba hacia su oficina con el vaso en mano visualizó a Mike y a Hanji que venían en dirección hacia su persona.

- Rivaille - Lo nombró con seriedad Hanji, algo muy inusual en ella haciendo que captara la atención del más pequeño por eso - Debes venir con nosotros. Ahora.

¿Qué había pasado? Si Hanji actuaba de manera seria es porque se trataba de algo muy importante.

…Continuara…

* * *

**Y aqui queda. Pude llegar a 5400 palabras *-* me hace feliz trataré de que en este fics los capitulos sean mas o menos de esta cantidad, siempre siento que escribo poco... Ay en serio me esforzare para tener la continuación el sábado u.u quiero ser mas constante...**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿El lemon que tal?**

**Por favor dejen reviews con sugerencias o criticas constructivas, eso me dará mas ganas de escribir la continuación ;v;**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Cuidense n_n**


	3. Noticia

**¡Hola! Bueno el reloj está marcando las 10:00 pm así que aún es sábado :'D igual no es tarde (?)**

**Ay no saben lo feliz que me siento con cada review, fav y follow ;v; gracias **

**Ojalá disfruten el capítulo :DD**

**********__********Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

El ambiente era tenso. Desde que Hanji y Mike habían ido a buscarlo se había vuelto tenso gracias al silencio sepulcral que nació desde aquel momento. Hanji, siendo una de las mujeres más ruidosas, escandalosas y habladoras que había conocido en toda su vida no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde su "Debes venir con nosotros. Ahora". Y Ahora estaban allí, en la dichosa oficina del comandante Erwin Smith, él sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con sus piernas cruzadas mientras que bebía su jugo, y los demás con sus ojos sobre él como que si fuese un fenómeno.

Se estaba cansando de la larga espera. Puso su vaso que ahora estaba vacío en el escritorio de Erwin, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y su entrecejo se arrugó. Ya se había hartado de esperar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso me trajeron aquí para verme la cara? - Levantó una de sus delgadas cejas exigiendo alguna respuesta.

- Rivaille - La castaña fue la que habló esta vez captando la atención del pelinegro - Te trajimos para hacerte algunas preguntas - Rivaille asintió aun viéndola con su típica seriedad - ¿Te has sentido, mmm, diferente?

- ¿Diferente?

- Si - Asintió con su mirada fija puesta en él.

- ¿Cómo diferente, cuatro ojos? Explícate - Exigió con su voz llena de molestia.

- No sé - La mujer caminaba de un lado a otro meditando bien lo que diría. Se detuvo para verlo de nuevo -¿cansado por ejemplo?

- ¿Qué?

Hanji vaciló un poco antes de hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Hambriento quizás? ¿Mareado?

- ¿Qué es todo esto? - Le habló directamente a Erwin ignorando todas las preguntas - si me trajeron para hacerme preguntas tontas. Pues lo lamento. Tengo mucho papeleo que hacer. Odio el papeleo y por eso quiero terminarlo cuanto antes - Dijo esto último señalando la puerta dando a entender que ya quería irse.

- No Rivaille. Esto es algo serio - Respondió el ojiazul con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio y sus dedos entrelazados en una pose pensativa.

- Ve al grano entonces Hanji - Gruñó con impaciencia volviendo a cruzar sus brazos.

- Esto es una pregunta seria - La chica lo vio de frente - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que tuviste relaciones sexuales?

Apretó su mandíbula y se levantó de golpe apoyando sus manos en el escritorio notoriamente furioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cuatro ojos de mierda? Dices que me hablas con seriedad ¿y preguntas eso? ¡Si es algo tan importante, estoy seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver! Mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia.

- Cálmate Rivaille. La verdad si es importante lo que dice Hanji - Intervino Mike.

- Bien, entonces ¡Ve al maldito punto Hanji!

El rostro de la muchacha se llenó de una extraña duda por un momento. Se vio como titubeaba por cómo se movía y se tocaba el cabello algo nerviosa. Terminó buscando algo en un bolso que tenía cerca de allí. El pelinegro aun con su ceño fruncido veía con atención como Hanji buscaba entre sus cosas. Ya hallando el objeto deseado se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los tres hombres presentes.

- Necesito que te hagas esta prueba - Dijo poniendo un test de embarazo sobre el amplio escritorio de Erwin.

- …

Maldición. Una broma, esto tenía que ser una puta broma. Suspiró en un intento de bajar la tensión. Tenía que relajarse, ya de por sí había comenzado muy mal su día, andaba con un humor de perros y venían a salirle con soberana pendejada ahora. Tomó asiento nuevamente contemplando la mirada de Hanji. La mujer de los cabellos caobas no se movía, era como que si esperara que ÉL le hiciera caso a sus locuras.

- No me la haré - Negó de manera firme. No iba a dejar que se burlaran de él de esa manera.

- Tienes que hacerlo. Háztela.

- No me haré una puta prueba de embarazo. Soy HOMBRE. Y espero, sólo espero Hanji, que no me pidas que te lo demuestre.

- Hay algo que quiero demostrar. Pero no es eso. Por favor hazte la prueba. Confía en mí.

- Maldición Hanji - Volvió a levantarse de la silla muy ruidosamente. No tenía tiempo para sus estupideces - ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti cuando me pides algo como esto? - Le gruñó señalando el test de embarazo que estaba en la mesa.

- Rivaille, confía en Hanji. Si está yendo en serio - Rivaille ladeó el rostro incrédulo al escuchar a Erwin. Cuando volteó a ver a Mike, este también le asintió dándole a entender que se la hiciera. Sus ojos volvieron a Erwin y chasqueó la lengua al escuchar lo que luego dijo.

- Es una orden.

Suspiró de nuevo. Bien, se haría la maldita prueba para terminar con el puto jueguito que le tenían montado. Tomó la prueba de embarazo y se adentró al baño que había en la oficina del rubio prácticamente echando humo por la rabia. Luego de unos minutos salió nuevamente con una mirada fría dirigida a las tres personas de la habitación en donde estaban.

- Se lucieron - Les enseñó el test de embarazo donde se marcaba perfectamente un "positivo". El pequeño hombre les dedicó una mirada donde había molestia y en parte decepción - Erwin - Esta vez sus ojos se pusieron en el rostro del comandante - Tú que eres alguien tan estricto, y que tanto hablas sobre tener honores y disciplina, que de hecho te habías ganado mi respeto ¿Por qué ahora te haces cómplice de esta idiota? - Dijo dirigiendo la vista a Hanji que aún conservaba su semblante serio - No esperaba esto de parte de Mike tampoco - Ahora vio al rubio más alto que estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared en calma - Les diré algo. No le veo ni una puta gracia a esto - Sus palabras eran pronunciadas con rabia por toda la actuación y el test seguramente alterado por la mujer de los lentes - Si ya eso era todo. Me retiró - Finalizó escupiendo veneno prácticamente. Su humor estaba inestable y no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo.

- No, Rivaille - Esta vez lo detuvo Hanji - Esto es algo serio, no es ninguna broma. Si te calmas te explicaremos con más claridad. Pensábamos que tenías una enfermedad.

- ¿Una enfermedad?

- Si. Eso creímos al principio después de que Mike nos contó.

- ¿Qué les contó Mike?

La castaña tomó el antebrazo de Rivaille para que se sentara de nuevo y que los escuchara con atención. Ya sentado nuevamente miró a Mike pidiéndole una respuesta.

- Hace unos días capté un olor extraño en ti - Al oír un eso se tensó un poco, pero lo disimuló muy bien por lo que aun se veía igual. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Mike haya notado su relación con Eren por su desarrollado sentido del olfato - Y de hecho ahora - El rubio se acercó un poco pero sin invadir su espacio para inhalar - Tienes ese mismo aroma de hormonas de embarazo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - ¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?

- Eso mismo que dice Mike. Entonces pensamos en que pudiste estar enfermo o algo - Hanji empezó a explicarle - Pero tengo una teoría. Recordemos que los animales están en su capacidad de adaptarse y a partir de allí evolucionar, esto sucede cuando su población es muy reducida - Rivaille la escuchaba con atención aunque todo lo que dijera no le pareciera convincente - Los seres humanos también somos animales y nuestra población fue drásticamente reducida a una mínima expresión gracias a la llegada de los titanes. Así que pienso que el cuerpo humano busca otra manera de reproducción además de la que ya conocemos, dándoles a algunos hombres cuerpos fértiles. Además que también sucede que esto de la evolución es un proceso lento, así que puede que vaya viniendo de tus mismos antepasados y pues que seas el primer caso de embarazo masculino en la historia de la humanidad - Finalizó juntando sus manos, mostrando que ya había acabado con su parloteo.

- En serio Hanji - Se sobó las sienes con impotencia - ¡En serio que enloqueciste mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? No puedo estar malditamente embarazado ¡Es imposible, joder! Y esa mierda de que viene de mis antepasados. No recordaré mi nacimiento pero estoy seguro que fui parido por una MUJER.

- Bien Rivaille, entonces ¿Qué me dices de lo que olió Mike?

- Tu estas aquí y la embarazada puedes ser tu.

- No. Estoy seguro de que eres tu Rivaille. Te olfateé mucha antes y estábamos solos.

- Entonces no sé qué pasará contigo, pero no puedo estar embarazado simplemente no es posible. Asi que ¡Dejen de joder! - En la última frase se levantó estruendosamente. Pero se apoyó del escritorio con una mano y la otra la llevó a su cabeza que le dolía a horrores. No sabía si era por el mismo estrés y confusión pero su cabeza no solo dolía, se estaba mareando también.

- Escucha - Lo ayudó a sentarse rápidamente al ver que el pelinegro se había mareado - Allí está otra señal. No debes llegar a altos niveles de estrés porque si no puedes lastimar al bebé.

- ¡No hay ningún bebé maldita sea!

- ¿Tuviste los síntomas que ya te había mencionado?

- …

- Maldición Rivaille, queremos ayudarte. Puedes comprar todos los test que quieras y hacértelos, no estamos mintiendo. Ahora responde ¡¿Los tuviste o no?!

No puede ser. Esto es malo. Odiaba admitirlo pero todo lo mencionado si le había sucedido.

- Si - Susurró. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no. Esto era algo inverosímil ¿Qué haría ahora? Su cuerpo tembló un poco y clavó la vista al suelo cuando empezó a pensar bien lo que había hecho.

No sólo Eren era muy joven para ser padre, sino que los planes de Erwin, esos planes que el rubio había ideado para cuando tuvieran al castaño en la legión, los había arruinado porque tarde o temprano se enterarían de su relación. Apretó los puños sobre sus muslos y frunció mas las cejas ¿Quién podría creer que aun cumplirá su deber de matar a Eren si este se sale de control, cuando estaban una relación?

Un momento. No, eso no. No ahora maldita sea. Estaba sintiendo unas ganas de llorar. Joder se estaba creyendo eso del embarazo y ahora estaba sensible como que si de verdad estuviese encinta. Tenía que controlarse. No iba a mostrarse tan lamentable, sin embargo igual se sentía fatal.

- Lo siento Erwin - No lo miró, su vista aun estaba en el suelo - Lo arruiné…

Hanji pudo notar parte de la decaída que estaba teniendo su amigo por lo que se acercó a él para hablarle bajito.

- Sé que es muy difícil de creer - Empezó a susurrarle de manera comprensiva agachándose a su altura - pero… Quizás comprendamos mejor si sabemos quién es el padre del bebé. Puedes confiar Rivaille. Dime ¿Erwin es el padre? - El pelinegro a oír eso levantó la mirada y lo mismo sucedió con el rubio. Ambos miraron desconcertados a la mujer presente.

- No, eso es…

- No tienes que ocultar nada. Hemos oído esos rumores.

- Hanji, precisamente eso son, rumores. Es imposible que Erwin sea el padre, él no es mi pareja.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el padre? - El pelinegro dudó un poco, pero si todo eso es verdad no había marcha atrás.

- Es Eren - Todos quedaron desconcertados al oír eso. Hanji abrió sus ojos como platos y se separó del pelinegro volviendo a erguirse. Luego de poner una mano en su barbilla empezó a asentir como que si todo tuviese más sentido.

- Ya entiendo… Es Eren entonces. Eso cambia las cosas y le da más sentido al asunto - La castaña miró a los presentes para empezar a explicar otra posible teoría - Entonces olvidémonos de lo anterior. La verdad desde hace un tiempo empecé a pensar… Se desconoce el cómo los titanes se reproducen dado a que estos no tienen órganos sexuales. Pero en el caso de Eren debía ser diferente, porque cuenta con un cuerpo humano y tiene órganos sexuales, es decir, los tiene ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - Respondió sin ganas por la pregunta tan obvia.

- Entonces sabemos que Eren puede crear tejido y todo eso, así que lo más seguro es que es por eso que pudo crear tejido y vida en tu interior - Terminó señalando el vientre de Rivaille - Por supuesto, me gustaría pensar mejor en todo esto. Tienes que decirle a Eren y quiero estudiarlo a él también en este aspecto, así sabremos por qué sucedió esto ¿Lo llamamos ya?

- No - Negó el pelinegro desconcertando a la mujer.

- ¿Rivaille?

- No le diré algo de lo que no estoy seguro.

- ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije? ¿Acaso piensas eliminarlo? - Señaló el vientre del pelinegro con rabia - ¡No puedes hacer eso, es importante, nos ayudará a saber más sobre los titanes!

- ¡Joder, no es eso! Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar - Le replicó con firmeza viendo a la castaña.

- Hanji, Rivaille tiene razón. No creo que sea fácil digerir una noticia como esa - Declaró Erwin - Hay que darle tiempo - Hanji asintió y suspiró peinándose los flequillos.

- Bien. Pero escucha Rivaille, si tardas mucho en decirle a Eren, yo misma lo diré, él tiene que saberlo también.

El pelinegro no respondió pero afiló su mirada.

Después de que le indicaran que podía irse no fue directo a hacer su trabajo pendiente. Aún estaba anonado por la noticia. Maldita sea, por más que no quería creerlo, lo que explicó Hanji después de que revelara su relación con el castaño tenía algo de sentido. Maldijo por lo bajo y chasqueó la lengua molesto e impotente. Se dirigió al establo del cuartel para tomar su caballo e irse rumbo al pueblo. Tenía que despejar su mente y también quería hacerse otras pruebas de embarazo, porque aún no podía creerlo.

…

Estaba de nueva cuenta en su habitación, justo en su baño privado. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la tina con su reloj en la mano. Veía con impaciencia el movimiento de la aguja que marcaba los segundos, su desesperación estaba a tal punto que pareciera que dicha aguja se moviera más lento de lo normal.

¿Será todo cierto? ¿En serio estaba esperando un hijo de Eren? ¿Qué pasaría con todo, ahora? Tenía que calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Se fijó de nuevo en las agujas del reloj y vio que los resultados los vería en cuestión de segundos. Al ver que ya había llegado la hora de revisar, se levantó de la tina y se acercó al lavabo para ver las pruebas de embarazo que acababa de hacerse.

Al tenerlas en la mano sintió que su sangre se helaba. Volvió a la tina y esta vez se recostó en esta. Sostuvo bien las pruebas que llevaba en sus manos. Eran cuatro, de diferentes marcas y se las hizo a la vez. Sólo una, sólo un maldito test daba "negativo", y por más que quisiera creerle a este, el hecho de que la mayoría esté defectuosa era totalmente improbable, él no era estúpido.

Después de un rato suspiró y botó las pruebas de embarazo para luego lavarse las manos. Salió del baño y buscó otro jugo de frutas en la cocina, sintió que le dio un bajón de azúcar y no quería desmayarse de repente. Maldita sea, si estaba embarazado esto era por las putas hormonas. Volvió a su habitación para sentarse en su escritorio y hacer el papeleo para aunque sea distraerse.

…

No sabía que ocurría aun y eso le desesperaba. Rivaille no solamente había vomitado y tenido ese aspecto de cansancio, ahora no se había presentado a la hora del almuerzo. Justo ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro con una bandeja en manos. Tocó la puerta y esperó una respuesta como siempre. Pero lo que escuchó fueron algunos pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

- ¿Qué?

- Mmm no bajaste a almorzar.

- Lo sé.

- Te traje el almuerzo - Dijo alzándole la bandeja que tenía en sus manos algo extrañado por el nivel de frialdad del contrario. Él ya sabía que Rivaille no era alguien al que se le pueda llamar cariñoso, pero su actitud era muy diferente a la de hace un rato atrás, algo había pasado seguramente.

El pelinegro lo miró y tomó la bandeja. La verdad antes no tenía hambre por todo el asunto, pero al ver el plato de comida sintió unas enormes ganas de atragantarse con eso. Iba cerrar la puerta pero Eren la detuvo con la mano.

- ¿Estas molesto? - El pelinegro no lo miró, solamente negó con la cabeza - ¿Pasó algo entonces?

- No, sólo estoy muy ocupado - Mintió sin siquiera verle la cara.

- Ah, entonces te dejo tranquilo… - El pelinegro volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a un muy preocupado castaño afuera. Eren apretó sus puños con impotencia clavando su vista en el suelo. Sabía que había pasado algo y quería saberlo. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, ya más tarde lo haría.

El tiempo pasaba y el día se le hacía lento, el pelinegro trataba de hacer el papeleo pero no lograba concentrarse del todo por el tema del embarazo. No había salido de la habitación en todo el día, solamente salió para lavar los platos donde había comido su almuerzo y su cena, pues resulta que el castaño volvió a su puerta con otra bandeja de comida al notar que no bajó tampoco a cenar. Decidió que ya debía dormir por lo que aseguró los documentos con clips y los guardó en la gaveta para levantarse y ponerse su pijama.

Ya después de cambiarse y lavar sus dientes volvió a escuchar los toqueteos en su puerta. Al ir a abrirla no fue una sorpresa para él encontrar a su pareja allí.

- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? - Pronunció tratando de ser lo más frío posible.

- Bueno pensé que podíamos pasar el tiempo juntos como… - No pudo terminar la frase porque el pelinegro le interrumpió.

-Estoy cansado.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo acompañarte si quie…

- Estoy bien, sólo necesito dormir. Ve a tu habitación y duérmete - Volvió a interrumpirle con su rostro apático.

- S-si. Entonces hasta mañana - Se acercó para darle un beso, pero no pudo lograrlo porque el pelinegro se giró para cerrar la puerta.

Le dolió. La verdad dolió su actitud. Frunciendo un poco el ceño se fue a su sótano para poder dormir, ya al día siguiente intentaría preguntarle el por qué actuaba así.

...Continuará...

* * *

**Rayos no sabía como terminar el capítulo D: perdón si quedó tan feo :c bueno aquí se explicó un poco sobre por qué Levi puede embarazarse, sin embargo después se explicará mas a fondo.**

**Respondo reviews :3**

**Lyn-C:** Oh dios tu comentario xD bueno allí ya viste la reacción del Heichou y pues si, planeo que sea parto natural, no sé porque pero me gusta mas asi xD ¡Gracias por comentar! Actualizaré los sábados uvu Ah otra cosa, vi tu comentario en "Limpieza" persón pero eso era un oneshot :c asi que no habrá embarazo allí ni nada, Levi solo le dijo eso a Eren para obtener su atención xD de todas formas gracias por comentar alli tambien :3

**Guest: **Ay gracias w me alegra que te guste :3 y sí, seguiré, este fic le tengo mucho cariño uvu aunque esté empezando (?) Actualizaré los sábados uvu

**Eso sería todo por hoy :D nos leemos pronto**

**¡Ah! Quisiera ver si puedo actualizar en el transcurso de la semana... Quizás me esfuerce mas si me dan reviews (?) **

**¡Cuidense! :***


	4. Aceptación

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí el nuevo capitulo :D**

**Hay lime en este capítulo**

******__********Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Dos días. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel posible suceso que aun era desconocido para él. Rivaille lo evitaba, él lo sabía no era idiota. Se quedaba en su habitación todo el día, buscaba sus tres comidas del día y comía allí mismo en su pieza para después volver a bajar solamente a lavar los platos que utilizó. En esos dos días también negaba su compañía con un "Estoy muy ocupado, será después" o "Estoy exhausto, mejor mañana"

La pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rivaille lo evitaba tanto? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Eso le dolía. Le dolía pensar en que quizás Rivaille se cansó de él por no ser más que un adolescente de 15 años, que ahora le llamaran más la atención otras personas que ya sean adultas y que lo dejara…

No sabía si iba a soportarlo. No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero él es su primer amor y lo ama mucho, no sabría qué hacer si él…

- ¿Eren? - Salió de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre salir desde los labios de la mayor - ¿Pasa algo? Te ves extraño - La castaña se veía un poco preocupada, lo podía ver en su mirada - ¡¿O acaso sientes algo diferente?! Dímelo~ - Terminó canturreando Hanji con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

- Ah, no es nada señorita Hanji - Trató de dedicarle una sonrisa pero sus labios no se movieron más que para decir la frase.

- Ah Eren, deja de decirme "señorita" - Intentó imitar la voz del chico en la última palabra haciendo que este sonriera un poco - ¡Dime Hanji! Ahora no estamos en un campo de batalla. Imagina que es nuestro tiempo libre o algo, no es necesario que me trates de "usted" en este momento sólo por el hecho de que mi rango es más alto~ - Terminó en un canturreo.

- Bien seño… Hanji… - Corrigió rápidamente cuando vio que la mujer le hizo una mueca al oír que nuevamente la iba a tratar de "usted"

- ¡Bien! ¿Ves que es fácil? - Guardo varias de sus cosas que había utilizado hace minutos - Bueno ¡Eso es todo, seguiremos mañana!

- ¿T-tan pronto? - Le extrañaba que la mayor dijera eso. Era fijo que cuando experimentaba con él tardaban horas, porque por la emoción de la mujer esta misma perdía la noción del tiempo. Lo otro es que Rivaille no había llegado, por lo tanto ni siquiera se había convertido en titán, una de las pruebas que Hanji mas adoraba - Es decir… ¿No voy a convertirme en titán?

- Ammm nop - La de los cabellos caoba empezó a negar con la cabeza - No, no. Rivaille siempre tiene que estar presente ¿no? Y… - La castaña ladeó su rostro algo pensativa - No está aquí, debe estar ocupado y…

- ¿Ya vamos a empezar? - Ambos voltearon a ver cuando la voz del pelinegro se hizo presente.

- ¡Rivaille, que sorpresa! - Exclamó Hanji dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto forzada - Pensé que no vendrías.

Allí estaba él, Eren quiso sonreírle, pero se detuvo porque el otro ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa? Que haya llegado no quiere decir que todos tengan que enterarse cuatro ojos - Le gruñó con molestia - Y por supuesto que iba a venir, ese es mi trabajo, vigilar a Jaeger y actuar si se descontrola.

- ¡Oh! - Se levantó gritando Hanji - Hablando de descontrol. Wow, mi cabeza está hecha un desastre.

- ¿Ahora te enteras?

- No, no, me refiero que acababa de recordar algo - Dijo sonriendo señalando su sien con el dedo índice, Volteó a ver a Eren - Eren~ Discúlpame un momento. Tengo que hablar con este gruñón en privado. Espéranos aquí, no tardamos - En la última frase le guiñó el ojo.

Después de ver al adolescente asentir, salió del laboratorio indicándole al pelinegro que la siguiera. Ya estando en el pasillo, la mujer puso sus manos en su cadera como que si fuese a reprochar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Rivaille? ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! - Empezó a regañarle entre murmullos para que no hubiese posibilidad de que Eren los escuchara - No puedes estar allí mientras que Eren es un titán.

- Es mi trabajo, Hanji. Recuerda que tengo que vigilar al mocoso y en caso de que se descontrole…

- ¡Exacto! - Interrumpió al pelinegro - Se puede descontrolar ¿Qué pasa si se descontrola y le hace daño a tu bebé?

- ¿Por qué crees que pase eso? Eren ya tiene mayor control en su titán, no creo que eso suceda, cuatro ojos.

- No, Rivaille. No nos podemos arriesgar. Por cierto ¿No se lo has dicho verdad? - El ambiente entero se envolvió en una capa de silencio indicándole la respuesta que no hacía falta pronunciar. El pelinegro mantuvo su rostro apático, mostrando desinterés en el asunto - Tienes que decírselo.

- No es sencillo decirle que estoy esperando a su hijo cuando yo también soy hombre - Logró decir después de otros segundos en silencio sepulcral. La mujer de los lentos lo miró algo comprensiva. En parte tenía razón, pero Eren era el padre de la criatura, estaba en su derecho de saberlo y además que si Eren sabía de eso, quizás podían investigar más a fondo y saber por qué Rivaille estaba embarazado.

- Entiendo - Empezó a asentir - Pero Eren tiene que saberlo, es importante que sepa que tendrá un hijo contigo - Se pasó la mano por la nuca suspirando - Lo otro es, Rivaille, que no vamos a practicar con Eren en forma titán, ya cuando Eren sepa de tu embarazo hablaremos con Erwin y veremos qué podemos hacer ¿Quedó claro?

Rivaille se limitó a fruncir el ceño y asentir, no quería ser ningún inútil, al parecer todo el asunto del embarazo estaba dando un giro completo a su rutina. Ambos iban a volver al laboratorio de Hanji, pero cuando estaban más cerca esta entró corriendo y ruidosamente, extrañando al principio al más pequeño, que luego captó de qué se trataba.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! - Eren y Rivaille vieron como la mujer correteaba buscando papeles y documentos - Oh Eren, mi asistente Moblit acaba de decirme que Erwin me necesita justo ahora para ver los reportes de la investigación, así que será mañana el entrenamiento en tu forma titán ¡Qué lástima! - Pronunció esto último fingiendo tristeza y frustración - No se puede hacer nada, será mañana ¡Adiós~! - Canturreó abriendo la puerta para que el castaño saliera del laboratorio también y Hanji se retirara del lugar.

En la soledad del pasillo, quedaron los dos hombres sin mirarse mutuamente, sumergidos en un silencio en un silencio incomodo que no hacía más que tensar el ambiente, o por lo menos así era para Eren. Tragó grueso pensando que esta era su oportunidad de hablar con Rivaille, quería despejar sus dudas lo más rápido posible. Pero, escuchó unos pasos alejándose.

- ¡Ri-Rivaille! - Apresuró un poco más el paso para alcanzarlo, el otro hombre al ser nombrado se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Volvió a tragar duro al escuchar su voz gélida.

- Tenemos que hablar…

- Ahora no.

- Por favor - Suplicó en voz baja, no se dio cuenta, pero el otro tembló un poco al oír su voz tan lastimosa.

- Bien. Me iré a dar un baño primero y te veo en el sótano, en tu habitación exactamente - Se descuidó y no lo había notado, notó su descuido fue cuando los cálidos labios del castaño acariciaron su mejilla de manera rápida y superficial, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de par en par. Cuando se dio vuelta vio al quinceañero caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya. Estaba más que claro, esa sensación y muchas otras las había extrañado en esos dos días de soledad.

…

¿Se lo diría ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Esas eran las preguntas que se habían repetido en su cabeza en esos dos días, y justo ahora volvieron a llegar para atormentarle, quería quitárselas de la cabeza pero ya. Chasqueó la lengua y caminó hasta la tina para abrir el grifo. Mientras que la pulcra tina iba llenándose de agua caliente fue deshaciéndose de su ropa aun con algo de tormento aun por todo el asunto del bebé.

Se detuvo. Cuando estaba ya sin ninguna prenda se detuvo al ver su reflejo. Viendo el espejo que tenía en su baño se fijó en su cuerpo aun delgado y bien formado. Se paró de perfil esperando ver algún bulto en su vientre bajo pero estaba tal cual como siempre. Y en eso se preguntó al observarse ¿De verdad un bebé estaba creciendo allí?

Fue algo instintivo lo que luego pasó. Tuvo la necesidad de sobar su vientre. Su mano derecha se movió sola para palpar el vientre plano mientras que aun se miraba en el espejo. Eso… eso era… cálido. Su vientre bajo estaba totalmente plano y marcado con sus abdominales pero se sentía calientito.

Su mano no pudo apartarla de su vientre. No quería, pues le gustaba esa cálida sensación. Lo quería, lo amaba, quería proteger a esa diminuta vida que crecía en su interior, protegerlo de cualquier cosa y cuidarlo para siempre. Duró un rato acariciándose el vientre, sólo apartó su mano de este cuando la tina estaba totalmente llena y tenía que cerrarla.

Con un suspiró se introdujo en la caliente tina sintiendo como se iba relajando. Le gustaba mucho esta clase de baños, era relajante y le ayudaba a pensar. Cerró los ojos un momento para sentir la grata sensación.

Rivaille con sus ojos aun cerrados empezó a analizar qué era lo que haría ahora, finalmente tenía que decirle a Eren sobre el bebé, pues es importante que el otro lo sepa.

Abrió sus ojos y se abrazó a sus rodillas ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era un hombre adulto y centrado ¿Por qué era tan complicado tomar una decisión ahora? ¿Quizás tenga miedo de un rechazo? No, aunque no estaba del todo seguro no iba a mentir, la verdad si pensaba de esa forma tan pesimista ahora, que cuando le dijera al quinceañero que tendrían un hijo este lo rechazaría. En parte podría comprender a Eren, es decir ¿Un mocoso criando a otro mocoso? No tenía mucho sentido. Suspiró. Si Eren no quería al bebé pues, ni modo, dejaría a Eren y él mismo criaría a su hijo. La verdad es que el castaño que tiene como pareja es muy joven para ser padre, demasiado, así que quien sabe si terminaría él mismo cuidando solo de ese pequeño ser.

Sobó nuevamente su vientre. Pasase lo que pasase cuidaría a su hijo, si tenía que hacerlo solo, él podría con eso.

…

Se lo estaba pensando demasiado, entre más pensaba en eso más le deprimía la idea, aquella idea en la que Rivaille lo dejaba por alguien más maduro, o no, pensar en eso realmente lo tenía mal. El Cataño se encontraba frotando una toalla contra su pelo mojado después de darse una ducha para poder despejar su mente, o por lo menos para intentarlo pues aun se sentía algo nervioso por qué clase de conversación tendrían Rivaille y él.

Por más que quiso evitarlo se preguntó ¿Rivaille lo amaba? No ¿Alguna vez lo amó? Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por esas ocurrencias, si el pelinegro lo correspondió fue por algo ¿No? Pero… ¿Y si se aburrió?

Unos pasos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Era Rivaille, lo sabía. Oh no, ya se le iba a salir lo idiota, sabía lo que vendría y quizás a su pareja no le iba a gustar, quiso controlarse en serio, pero sin embargo no lo hizo.

Al oír como tocaron la puerta la abrió, al ver al pelinegro lo tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia así para luego cerrar la puerta. No perdió tiempo e hizo que el más pequeño se apoyara en la pared y colocó sus brazos en cada uno de los costados de Rivaille haciendo una barrera para evitar su escape, sabía muy bien que el más pequeño podía derribarlo en cuestión de segundos, mas eso no le importó.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? - Su voz era gélida de nuevo.

- No quiero que escapes. Vamos a hablar ahora.

- ¿Eres idiota? No voy a ir a ningún lado, para algo vine - Dijo con su típica seriedad - Ahora apártate. Tengo que decir algo.

- No. Quiero que me escuches a mí. Quiero que me respondas ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

- ¿Qué mierda?

- Sabes que es así, estos dos días no me querías cerca ¿Por qué?

- No es eso. Es algo complicado, es por eso que vine a hablarte.

- ¿Me vas a dejar? Dime ¿seguirás evitándome? - El ceño del castaño estaba ligeramente fruncido, se veía un poco desesperado, su rostro era marcado por el sentimiento de la impaciencia - ¡Dime! - En ese momento algo pasó con Rivaille. El castaño estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Justamente allí, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y Eren acorralando con sus brazos, en un intento de evitar cualquier escapatoria, podía sentir el calor corporal que el mismo emanaba, podía incluso respirar su olor a jabón. Y eso, por Dios no puede ser, le gustaba o quizás le excitaba. La imagen del adolescente recién salido de la ducha, con olor a limpio además de las húmedas gotas que se deslizaban desde el cabello a la bronceada piel sumado a esa actitud tan posesiva le estaba excitando. Frunció mas el entrecejo sonrojado tratando de controlar el calor que parecía querer apoderarse de su cuerpo.

- Eren. Para ya con est… - Maldito suicida, eso era, un maldito suicida. El castaño no le había dejado continuar pues lo besó de manera desesperada, no metió su lengua en su boca, pero movía sus labios rozándolos de manera atropellada dándole entender cuan atormentado estaba. Sus labios se sentían muy bien, ese cosquilleo poco a poco se estaba extendiendo desde su boca a otras partes de su cuerpo, hacía dos días que no se besaban y las malditas hormonas no le estaban ayudando tampoco.

Rivaille terminó introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico, quería sentirlo más, su temperatura corporal iba subiendo y subiendo haciéndose cada vez más insoportable. Sintió claramente como Eren rodeaba su cintura para tenerle más cerca de él. Sus cuerpos se pegaron tanto que incluso los miembros de ambos se apretujaron, aunque todavía tenían la ropa puesta, fue una sensación placentera que les sacó a ambos un gemido en medio del beso.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, ahora mismo su piel de porcelana estaba expuesta y siendo besada por el castaño. Maldición no había podido decirle nada y justo ahora que se encontraba jadeando de placer no iba a poder hablar.

-¡Ahh! - Gimió al sentir un mordisco en su pezón derecho, el quinceañero lo lamía y lo mordisqueaba degustando el rosado pezón, su mano pellizcaba el otro sintiendo lo erecto que estaba. El pelinegro sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento solo con esa estimulación, sin embargo su entrepierna le comenzaba a doler. Aun jadeando bajo sus brazos para desabrocharse su pantalón dejando salir su excitación que ya se encontraba bastante húmeda.

Mas eso no fue suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba mucho mas y ahora. Empujó a Eren haciendo que quedara bajo de su cuerpo esta vez, desabrochó el pantalón del adolescente liberando su pene de esa prisión. Sin esperar ni un segundo empezó a estimularlo con sus manos sintiendo cuan duro estaba. Lo deseaba. Aun jadeante acercó esa dura polla a su boca dejando que su cálido aliento lo rozara haciendo que Eren gruñera de puro deseo carnal. El castaño gimió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir su miembro dentro de la húmeda y caliente boca de su amante.

Después de dar varias succiones al miembro del castaño lo soltó para quitarse su pantalón y ropa interior, se colocó de espaldas al castaño inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante dándole una perfecta e indecente vista de su entrada.

Esa imagen fue demasiado para él. La exquisita vista donde la camisa del pelinegro estaba desarreglada mostrando uno de sus hombros y parte de la espalda, ligado al privilegio de ver sus pálidos muslos y la entrada rosada, no hizo más que quitarle el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se colocó detrás de Rivaille y tomándolo de las caderas se adentró en él con una estocada careciendo totalmente de delicadeza y consideración. Sin embargo, al oír el grito de dolor de parte del pelinegro le bastó para que despertara de su trance, cambiado su expresión de extremo placer a una de preocupación.

- ¡Maldito animal!

- ¡P-perdóname!

- ¡Sácalo, sácalo! ¡Duele, maldición!

Rápidamente salió de su interior y vio como Rivaille se empezaba a cubrir con las sábanas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - Le susurraba velozmente muy arrepentido tratando de abrazarle, pero el pelinegro intentaba alejarse. Vio como su pareja empezaba a cubrirse el rostro también. Intentó nuevamente abrazarle y lo logró, pero al besarle la mejilla notó algo - …¿Estas llo-llorando?...

- ¡NO! - Maldición ¡Putas hormonas! Sí, algunas lágrimas salieron después de eso.

- Rivaille lo lamento, yo…

- Joder ¿No te había dicho que siempre debe haber lubricación antes? - Pronunció con rabia. Vio que el castaño iba suplicarle nuevamente que lo perdonara - Ya no te disculpes más, ya pasó. Recuerda que vine a hablarte de algo - Ladeó su rostro hacia Eren para ver si ya tenía toda su atención, y así era. Suspiró y desvió la mirada ¿Por dónde iba a empezar? - Yo, no es que te evitaba por quererlo, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para pensar - A Eren se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando oyó eso, pero le no dijo nada, quería oír hasta el final - Sabes que me había sentido mal desde hace unos días, esas nauseas eran por una razón - Hubo otra pausa como que si el mayor tratara de elegir las palabras más adecuadas - Joder, sonará estúpido. Tus habilidades de titán pueden formar tejido y todo eso, ya lo sabes - Miró a Eren a los ojos con seriedad - No estoy jugando, primero que nada. Sé que lo que diré no es algo muy creíble pero es así. De alguna manera, pudiste… Embarazarme - Dijo lo último en un susurro.

Transcurrió un minuto lleno de silencio hasta que Eren pudo utilizar su voz de nuevo.

- …¿E-eh?... - Sintió un escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral al oír eso ¿Había escuchado bien?

- Eso que oíste.

- Pero eres hombre.

- Sí idiota, ya lo sé - Ugh, por supuesto que era hombre, tampoco es que lo veía normal - La cuestión es que tus genes de titán de alguna manera lograron crear un mocoso aquí - Dijo tocándose el vientre bajo. Volvió a ladear el rostro juntando mas sus cejas - No te obligaré a nada por cierto.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que eres muy joven para esto, no te sientas forzado sólo por ser el padre.

- Exacto, soy el padre, por supuesto que lo tendré contigo.

- Ya lo dije Eren. Sí, eres el padre, pero eso no te obliga a que lo tengas conmigo.

- Rivaille - Hizo que el pelinegro lo mirara - Si lo quiero.

Y al ver su mirada, esa mirada llena de gran determinación le hizo saber que lo que decía era verdad.

…Continuará…

* * *

Y allí queda. Gracias por sus reviews, ojala pueda actualizar pronto.


	5. Una pequeña caja de música

**Hola. Primero que nada quiero disculparme :c siento que fui algo seca la semana pasada y pues era porque andaba medio triste y andaba medio sensible pues :/ No me gusta ser así de seca porque a los que leen esto pues los quiero, aunque sean pocos igualmente me gusta darles amor (?) Incluso había pensado en dejar el fic, pero no lo haré, le tengo mucho cariño a este fic en particular ;-; aunque siento que me esta quedando feo lo quiero mucho 3 es como mi bebé ;v; bueno ya ese no importa, ya se me levantó el animo :D asi que ya pasó. **

**Gracias por los reviews c': sonaré conformista pero veo que el 18 está cerca del 20 e igual estoy feliz :'D sigan así (?)**

**Ok ya, lo otro es que me tardé lo siento, pero aquí está el capítulo. Tengo algo que decirles, pero será en la nota final.**

**********__********Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen y tampoco Shingeki no Kyojin, estos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos grises al sentir las leves y suaves caricias en la piel de su rostro. El castaño era así, siempre que tenía la oportunidad se ponía a tocar su rostro, sobre todo era en la noche ya que comúnmente él era el que se levantaba más temprano cosa que cambió por el embarazo, parecía más como que si quisiera asegurarse que de verdad estaba allí y no era un espejismo. El castaño no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, para Eren tener a un hombre tan hermoso como pareja era algo increíble, podría ser un sueño, pero no, no era ningún sueño, Rivaille era alguien que podía ver y tocar.

- ¿Te desperté? - Pronunció como que si a la vez se disculpara, ese mocoso al parecer no sabía hacer otra cosa más que disculparse por cualquier tontería.

- No - Respondió sarcásticamente dándose la vuelta. Por acto reflejo llevó una mano a su vientre, solamente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo cuando su propia mano recibió primero la calidez que desprendía su vientre y la tibia mano de Eren sobre la suya. Le miró, pero Eren tenía la vista clavada en el lugar donde ahora crecía el hijo de ambos con una pequeña sonrisa - Oi - Le llamó, haciendo que Eren al fin lo viera, el quinceañero apartó la mano bruscamente.

- Ah, lo siento. Hay que apurarnos.

Se habían dejado llevar por la pasión nuevamente la noche anterior. Parecía muy extraño, pero su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que solamente una caricia entre su hombro y cuello bastaba para convertir su sangre en esos ríos de fuego a los que Eren les llamaba lava.

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de su cama tapándose con las sábanas, su cadera dolía y su espalda baja también, bueno era algo obvio así que optó por ignorarlo.

Empezaron a prepararse para lo que ya sabían que vendría. Tenían que ir al laboratorio de Hanji a conversar sobre el embarazo, ya Rivaille le había contado a Eren sobre eso después de decirle la noticia.

Actualmente se encontraban ambos en el pasillo encaminándose a donde se encontraba Hanji. Sí, la mujer ya se encontraba esperándolos allí desbordante de dicha y emoción. Cuando ya habían llegado y tocaron la puerta no hizo falta esperar a que esta se abriera pues con el primer golpe la mujer la abrió con un brillo en los ojos que demostraba lo impaciente que se encontraba.

- ¡Pasen, pasen! - Exclamó después de emitir un chillido con emoción.

La mujer de cabellos caobas les indicó que la siguieran a algún lugar de ese laboratorio repleto de libros. Rivaille arrugó un poco la cara al ver el desastre que había allí, todo el sitio estaba con libros y papeles tachados o rotos en el suelo, un ambiente totalmente insoportable para él. Ugh, estaba allí era por su hijo. Al pensar lo último su mano acarició su vientre de manera pausada e instintivamente, siempre que lo hacía se sentía en bienestar, le gustaba su calidez.

- Bien, siéntense - Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas que habían frente al pizarrón donde se veía claramente una ilustración anatómica de lo que sería la cintura para abajo dibujada - Les tengo una hipótesis - Inicio señalando el pizarrón - Esto de aquí es algo que llamo pseudo-útero - Explicó señalando una bolsa que estaba dibujada de mas, porque normalmente no abría nada, quedando justo sobre lo que sería la vejiga - Como su nombre lo indica sería un útero "no verdadero".

- Espera - Interrumpió Rivaille con sus brazos cruzados - Esa cosa no está en mí. Además ¿Cómo llegó de la nada?

- Sabes que no podemos estar seguros del todo. Ya lo dije, es una hipótesis. Sería maravilloso que pudiésemos ver tus órganos internos sin tener que abrir tu piel, pero es imposible y no lo haremos porque es muy arriesgado y no tienes la habilidad de Eren que se cura rápido - Explicaba con detenimiento la castaña - En fin. Retomando a donde estábamos. Aquí podemos ver el pseudo-útero que Eren creó, y esta junto a un canal que lo más seguro es que haya creado también con sus células de titán - Rozaba las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la tiza adherida a la superficie de la pizarra señalando las partes de las que hablaba - Recordemos que el cuerpo humano es muy complejo, y así como no sabemos mucho de los titanes pues tampoco sabemos mucho de nuestro propio cuerpo. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que nuestro mismo cuerpo sabe que el sexo es para procrear, entonces, los genes de titán no tuvieron que activarse como tal, simplemente debe ser una manera alternativa de reproducirse, así que utiliza esa habilidad de crear células y tejidos para que puedas almacenar el feto, su hijo.

Odiaba admitir que toda esa explicación tenía sentido, y encima de eso… ¿Ha tenido su mano en el vientre desde cuándo? No lo hizo conscientemente y a pesar de que antes sentía que toda esta situación no era más que una farsa, ahora lo cree e incluso acepta al mocoso que crece en su interior. Gruñó cuando Zoe apartó sus ojos del pizarrón para mirarlo fijamente con una sonrisa de idiota.

- Jaja, estarás haciendo eso por instinto durante mucho tiempo. Creo que estas desarrollando tu instinto maternal

- Sigue con la explicación cuatro ojos, y no digas estupideces - Le gruñó apartando su mano de donde estaba.

- Bien ¿Aún tienes las nauseas matutinas? - El pelinegro asintió ante la pregunta - Oh, entonces lo más seguro es que estés por el tercer mes.

- ¿Qué? - Esta vez fue Eren quién preguntaba mostrando su confusión - No es posible.

- Eren, ¿Tu también con eso de no aceptar el embarazo? Ya les estoy explicando co… - Fue interrumpida de nueva cuenta por el castaño.

- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que... Nosotros no...- Su rostro se tiñó de carmín por lo que quería decir - Desde hace tres meses somos pareja pero...

- No tuvimos relaciones desde el principio ¿Contenta? - Odiaba dar detalles de su vida privada, pero no le quedaba de otra.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienen sexo entonces?

- Hace una semana... - Respondió el castaño quedadamente aun avergonzado.

- Hummm - Llevo una mano a su barbilla y desvió su mirada pensativa - Hay dos posibilidades - Indicó levantando dos dedos mirando a los otros presentes - Tu embarazo se desarrollará más rápido de lo normal y es por eso que ya tienes este síntoma que una mujer tendría al tercer mes. O la otra opción es que tu cuerpo necesita manifestar el cambio de algún modo, pues tu no menstrúas por lo tanto no tendrás la ausencia de menstruación cosa que nos sucede a las mujeres.

Claro. Lo más seguro es que fuese la segunda opción, sino ¿cómo iba a notarlo? Él mismo sabía cuan complejo era el cuerpo.

- Bien, cuatro ojos ¿Entonces que sigue?

- Vamos a tener que analizarte a ti y a Eren continuamente. Te tienes que cuidar también, necesitas vitaminas para que el bebé nazca sano - Finalizó con una sonrisa buscando la pluma y una hoja para recetarle algunas cosas.

Esto no estaba bien. No importaba como lo vieras pero no iba bien. No podían estar así tan calmados. Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, cuatro ojos?

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Te quedaste días despierta por tu obsesión de titanes, y eso te afectó? ¿Por qué carajos estas tan calmada? Estamos en guerra aún con los titanes. Soy el encargado de vigilar a Eren dentro y fuera de las expediciones. Todos, absolutamente todos nuestros planes se han ido abajo por esto de estar preñado ¿Y tu andas super contenta por esto? ¡Despierta, Hanji! - Todas sus palabras fueron agresivas y dejaron descolocada a la castaña. Hanji dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y suspiró.

- No estoy diciendo que todo vaya bien - Empezó a hablar con inusual seriedad nuevamente - Pero el feto está allí, creciendo y ni tú mismo quieres botarlo así como así ¿Cierto? - A esto ni Eren ni Rivaille respondieron, sólo dejaron que continuara - Ya no nos queda de otra que tratar de llevar la situación. Ya te lo dije ayer, debemos hablar con Erwin para que resolvamos esto de tu puesto como vigilante de Eren.

- Mierda, Hanji. No se trata solamente de eso maldición. Se trata del generalísimo, la corona y los miembros del culto a las murallas. Ya de por sí fue difícil tener a custodia de Eren, tuve que golpearlo brutalmente para que fuese creíble que teníamos control ¿Esperas que haga lo mismo con mi hijo?

Otro silencio se formó en la pieza. Todo lo que decía el pelinegro era la más pura verdad. Podían ocultar a Rivaille por un tiempo, pero tarde o temprano notarían el cambio. Tenían que pensar en algo para poder resolver ese gran problema.

- Yo nunca dije eso. Lo siento Rivaille, pero no tengo una respuesta a esto. Sólo nos queda esperar e ir pensando qué haremos - Dijo un poco cabizbaja. El ambiente se hizo pesado nuevamente y cada segundo se hacía peor, necesitaba aligerar el ambiente - ¡Pero mira el lado bueno! Acabas de admitir que si quieres ser mamá

- Hija de p… - Chasqueó la lengua para no terminar la frase - ¿Ya eso es todo? ¿Nos podemos ir?

- ¡Sí! Por supuesto gruñón. Llévate el récipe, debes cuidarte bien - Siguió canturreando. El pelinegro tomó el récipe para retirarse con Eren. Pero tuvo que ser sacado a rastras por el castaño al oír la última frase de Hanji - ¡Pueden seguir teniendo sexo! Pero nada de ser bruscos y posiciones extrañas ¿eh?

La mataría. Las ganas no le faltaban.

…

- No - De nueva cuenta le respondía de la manera más cortante y odiosa que podía. Pero no, Eren no era de rendirse fácilmente. Ya habían pasado otros tres días después de que hablaron con Hanji, y desde ese día el castaño no paraba de pedirle lo mismo, tratando de convencerlo.

- Por favor - Le insistía de manera irritante.

- Eren, mira bien la situación. Esa chiquilla me odia, no lo niegues porque tú mismo lo sabes. Estoy muy seguro de sus platónicos sentimientos hacia ti. Y ahora que me preñaste ¿Cómo crees que reaccione? Ten por seguro que vendrá a mí con flores felicitándome por el nuevo bebé.

- Rivaille, Mikasa es mi familia y terminará enterándose. Ella tiene que saberlo y pues le guste o no a ella, tendrá un sobrino. Y Armin es mi mejor amigo, debe enterarse también. Vamos él no dirá nada.

- Bien Jaeger, el rubio no dirá nada ¿Pero quién me asegura que la otra mocosa no será una soplona? Además no soy ningún mono de circo para que me andes exhibiendo, mocoso de mierda.

- No, yo no he dicho eso - Seguí insistiendo sentándose en la cama del sargento donde el mismo estaba recostado boca arriba - Mikasa… Ella no lo hará, lo sé. Sabes que ella no es mi hermana de sangre, ella perdió a su familia por lo que se toma muy en serio lo que es una familia. Así que aunque no le agrades, sabe que se trata de mi hijo y querrá protegerlo también - Dijo esto sobando el vientre del mayor cariñosamente.

Maldición. Esa sensación de nuevo. No sabía muy bien si el mocoso lo tocaba allí a propósito porque sabía que le causaba cierta ternura o sí de verdad lo hacía sin saber el efecto que causaba en él. En parte tenía razón, la otra chiquilla estimaba mucho a Eren, siempre veía como se preocupaba por él y trataba de estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que le pasara, y sabiendo que ese era el hijo de Eren, no abría mucho problema. Desvió el rostro mordiéndose el labio. No podía creer que lo pudiese persuadir así.

- Tch. Bien, haz lo que quieras. Pero óyeme bien Eren Jaeger, ojalá nadie más se entere de esto porque créeme que no será muy difícil para mí seccionarte en pedacitos arrancando cada uno de tus miembros, sí incluyendo "ese" miembro, y ten por seguro que nadie me dará contra porque quizás le hagas un favor a la jodida humanidad con ese pretexto de experimentar contigo ¿Quedó claro? - El castaño a esto asintió con una sonrisa forzada sintiendo el escalofrío que le recorrió por escuchar tan amenaza.

Eren salió de la habitación del pelinegro sintiéndose victorioso por haberlo convencido, a pesar de la cruel amenaza claro. Al llegar a su destino y visualizar a sus dos amigos de la infancia les indicó con señas que lo acompañaran a los establos. Este era un tema algo delicado por lo que debían hablarlo en privado.

Armin y Mikasa conocían muy bien a Eren por lo que se dieron cuenta que el castaño buscaba privacidad para decirles algún secreto, así que cuando ya se hallaban en los establos esperaron en silencio a que el chico empezara a hablar.

- Tengo que decirles algo - Comenzó a hablar en voz baja después de fijarse de si había alguien más cerca - Es importante, y lo más seguro es que crean que bromeo pero no es así - Suspiró y hubo un silencio donde reinaba el relinchar de los caballos junto con las atentas miradas del rubio y la asiática - El sargento Rivaille y yo… - La pelinegra se tensó al oír esa primera frase pero dejó a su hermano continuar - Ugh, saben muy bien que no sabemos de los titanes, ni yo mismo sé de mis propias habilidades, así que no tenía idea de que algo como esto sucedería. Y ahora resulta que de alguna manera lo… embaracé - La expresión de Armin cambió a una de completo shock, mientras que Mikasa se irguió por completo por la misma impresión.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡Joder, Mikasa. Baja la voz! - Le dijo en voz baja, tirándole de la bufanda para que volviera a agacharse.

- ¡¿Te has estado revolcando con el enano todo este tiempo?! - Le replicó en voz baja de manera exaltada.

- Maldición Mikasa, eso es lo de menos ahora. Te estoy diciendo que serás tía - Le dijo a su hermana con su ceño fruncido.

- Entonces si era una mordida aquello ¿verdad? - Preguntó recordando aquella vez en la que Eren trató de volver al sótano - Eren, ¿Ese hombre te obligó a algo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

La pelinegra afiló su mirada ignorando la respuesta de su hermano pensando en una escena. Se imaginaba a su pobre y casto hermano, totalmente encadenado en el sótano donde dormía junto a un sádico y gruñón enano que tenía unas enormes intenciones de pervertirlo e incluso violarlo. Su sangre hirvió al pensar tal escena.

- Lo mataré - Pronunció con el rencor marcado en su voz para después salir corriendo.

- ¡Hey, no Mikasa! - Gritó Armin al notar que la pelinegra corrió.

- ¡Espera Mikasa! - La siguió Eren corriendo también, pero su hermana era mucho más rápida que cualquiera de ellos dos.

…

Rivaille se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación revisando el papeleo pendiente. Era increíble que después de haber adelantado tanto aun tenga tanto por hacer, parecía que Erwin disfrutaba mandándole tanto trabajo. Dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio de madera y se recostó más en el espaldar de su silla tomando un breve descanso. Llevó su mano derecha a su vientre, acariciándolo sobre el uniforme sintiendo la calidez que desprendía a pesar de que varias telas lo cubría. Sin embargo, apartó su mano bruscamente al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de la puerta, causado por algún infeliz que entró a su habitación violentamente sin tener siquiera la decencia de tocar.

- Tú… - Pronunció la pelinegra prácticamente escupiendo veneno.

- ¡Mikasa, te digo que espe…! - No terminó la frase al mirar a Rivaille con un rostro de pocos amigos. Bajó la mirada cuando el mayor le dedicó una mirada molesta. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta después de que Armin pasara.

- Hey, mocosa ¿Acaso te di permiso para entrar? Aprende a tocar primero.

- Tú… ¿Qué le hiciste a Eren? Maldito enano. ¡Lo violaste! ¡¿No es así?!

- Sí, Ackerman. Me he estado cogiendo a Eren todo este tiempo, pero lo hice tanto que hasta quedé preñado - Le respondió enojo con un tono agrio e intimidante, que no hacía más que mostrar la ira que estaba sintiendo - Hazme un favor y analiza bien lo que dices mocosa insolente. Recuerda que sigo siendo tú superior así que cuida tu lengua - Se levantó de su asiento para encararla mirando directamente el rostro de la chica - Te lo explicaré de manera breve. Eren y yo estamos juntos desde hace tres meses, y ahora te guste o no, sus genes titánicos me dieron la capacidad de concebir y ahora estoy esperando a su hijo. Si eso era todo lo que querías escuchar, pues largo de aquí pedazo de mierda.

- ¡No! ¡Usted… Usted lo forzó, estoy segura! - Le replicaba molesta la menor.

- No, yo no lo forcé a nada. Tú misma puedes preguntarle a él sobre quién lo pidió - La chica volteó a ver a su hermano y al ver como este le indicaba que el pelinegro no mentía, no hizo más que empeorar su rabieta.

- No lo creo todavía ¡De alguna maner…!

- ¡Basta ya Mikasa, ya te lo expliqué!

- ¡Escucha chiquilla malcriada! Ya me tienes cansado, no lo diré de nuev… - No terminó la frase porque al dar un paso al frente sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se desplomó sobre la chica, que por acto reflejo lo sostuvo, quedando inconsciente.

…

Apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos con pesar. Su cabeza le dolía a horrores y seguía un poco mareado.

- ¡Rivaille! - Volteó a ver al castaño que lo llamaba y apretaba su mano. Eren estaba sentado junto a la cama sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro esperando a que éste se despertara.

- ¿Ya despertó? - Pudo captar perfectamente la voz de Hanji - Ugh, Rivaille - Esta vez la mujer de los lentes se oía con reproche - No debes alterarte tanto. Te desmayaste por andar alterado, eso le podría hacer daño al bebé. Pero tranquilo, ya todo está en orden - Después de darle el pequeño sermón, su última frase la dijo con una sonrisa.

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama notando que la chiquilla malcriada no estaba con ellos. Bofó solamente de pensar en la discusión que había tenido.

- Vas a estar así por los primeros meses - Empezó a explicar la castaña - El feto está tomando tu energía, como en cualquier otro embarazo, te sentirás muy diferente porque también tu cuerpo está cambiando pues necesita adaptarse e irse preparando para la llegada del bebé, así que mantente relajado.

Lo sabía, joder. Él era un hombre centrado y que sabía que no debía perder los estribos por tonterías. Pero sentía su temperamento inestable como que si fuera una mocosa de quince años en plena menstruación. Optó por olvidarlo y mantenerse en calma.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y los ojos grises de Rivaille se afilaron al ver a la pelinegra entrar seguida por el rubio. El rostro de la chica se encontraba serio, sin embargo había un toque despectivo en su mirada que estaba dirigida hacia él.

- Mikasa… - Pronunció Arlert como que si la chica tuviese que hacer algo a regañadientes y aun no lo había hecho.

La muchacha torció el gesto por un momento hacia Armin y luego regresó la vista al pelinegro.

- Lo siento. No debí hablarle así. Además que por mi culpa se desmayó y eso. El bebé no tiene la culpa de esto y pues no me agradaría la idea de que le pasara algo por mí. Así que lamento lo de hace rato - Rivaille asintió dándole a entender que aceptaba sus disculpas, a pesar de que la chica decía ese "lo siento" a regañadientes - Y para compensarle Armin y yo le trajimos algo.

Vio como el rubio buscaba algo en un bolso que traía colgando en el brazo. Armin sacó un libro y se lo extendió para que lo tomara. Al tenerlo en sus manos no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que era un libro de embarazo. Algo confundido iba a cuestionar si esto se trataba de alguna burla, pero Hanji no le dejó hablar y no hizo más que confirmarle que lo más seguro es que lo fuera.

- ¡Feliz día de las madres! - Iba a lanzarle el puto libro que tenía en su mano, pero Eren lo evitó quitándoselo antes de que se lo estampara en la cara. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a la mujer de los lentes - No me mires así ¡Sabes bien que serás mamá!

- ¡No seré mamá, idiota!

- Sí lo serás~ Pronto te crecerá la panza~ Oh yo también tengo algo que te gustará - Buscó entre sus cosas una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo, cerrada con un listón dorado, se la extendió para que el pelinegro la abriera.

El ojigris dudó por un momento, pero terminó tomando la caja y desatando el lazo dorado. Cuando el listón cayó en su regazo vio el interior del paquete viendo una caja de madera pintada en un color azul pastel. La tomó con su mano sacándola viendo que estaba decorada con otros detalles en color crema y distintos colores pasteles, tenía dibujos de estrellas y algunos angelitos, al principio no entendía pero al girarla supo de que se trataba.

- ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? Aún no creo que los oídos del bebé estén formados, pero más adelante quizás lo utilices. Dicen que es bueno estimular a los bebés con música incluso antes del nacimiento - Se acercó sonriente y tomó la caja que sostenía su amigo, le dio cuerda y abrió la tapa dejando salir la dulce melodía que parecía una delicada canción de cuna - Mas adelante, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle cuerda y ponerlo junto a tu vientre. O cuando nazca quizás te ayude para dormir a tu hijo.

Rivaille parpadeó varias veces oyendo con atención la melodía. Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo con un bebé en brazos y que éste al oír la suave música se fuese durmiendo poco a poco. Su corazón latía a un ritmo más rápido y sintió cierta calidez. Tomó nuevamente la caja de música con sus dos manos aun con la imagen nítida en su mente. Sintió como Eren se acercaba a él y pasaba su brazo en torno a su cintura para ver la pequeña caja. No dijo nada ni evitó que Eren actuara así en frente de los otros presentes, pero al ver el rostro del castaño vio como sonreía viendo el aparató que tenía en manos.

Cuando la música dejo de sonar cerró la caja y la dejó en su regazo acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos como que si se tratase de una de las cosas más valiosas que había recibido y de cierta forma lo era.

- Gracias… - Terminó susurrando sin despegar la vista de la pequeña caja de música.

...Continuará…

* * *

**Horrible D: Siento que quedó muy vacío ;-; Lo escribí pensando en el día de las madres y pues así salió (?) Insisto, lo mas seguro es que edite un poco los capítulos anteriores, pero no lo sé allí´veo que hago...**

**UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

**Me he tratado de mantener constante actualizando semanal. Sin embargo no actualizaré la proxima semana, ni la que le sigue, ni la otra ¿Por qué? Pues resulta que yo quiero estudiar medicina, y pues ya viene la prueba de admisión interna así que tengo que estudiar. De hecho, yo ahora publico esto, hago un dibujo que le debo a alguien y luego me pondré a estudiar. Mi prueba es el 22 de junio, sin embargo no crean que actualizaré ese día, porque créanme que después de tanto estudio termino muerta y sólo quiero descansar x.x Puede, quizas pueda actualizar una vez antes de la prueba, pero no les puedo prometer nada :'D**

**Sin embargo pueden escribirme reviews y PM's que con gusto contesto ;3 siempre contesto los reviews que recibo. Cuando algún guest me comenta, le respondo por las notas finales y los que si tienen cuenta en fanfiction pues si revisan su bandeja de entrada puede que encuentren algun mensajito mio c:**

**Nos leemos pronto ;v; ¿Me dan reviews? ¿Pequeñitos? ¿Si? c':**

**¡Cuidense!**


End file.
